True Friends
by CrawBrad
Summary: The Headmaster decides that the school needs better interhouse relasions. This is going to happen by having a dance. How will our fav. boys survive? (HD slash! Done)
1. Chapter One

True Friends By Craw/Brad  
  
Warnings: This will be H/D in all of its slash-y goodness. If your not into the shounen ai then bye bye. Also, I am sorry to say that I don't have a beta. Last thing is that I am an American, so the speech patterns might be a little off.  
  
Author notes: This is my first attempt at the HP fandom. I hope that this doesn't totally suck. Let me know what you think.  
  
Disclaimer: I have already stated that I am an American, how likely is it that I own Harry Potter? I am only using the books for my own amusement.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~######******^^^^^^******######~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter One  
  
I don't really know how to start the telling of this tale, but as they say, it is best to start at the beginning. So I will, or at least the beginning of this year.  
  
I'll be the first to admit that I never liked Harry Potter. Hell, like most of the school, I thought I hated him. So, it came as a small surprise for me when I found myself sitting alone on the train with the boy who lived. September first seemed to truly be a day of surprises when I found that I couldn't keep my eyes off of him.  
  
He had defiantly grown over the summer. I had yet to see him stand, but from the looks of him, I estimated that he was now at least six one. Other changes were also only too evident. No longer was he too skinny, but well defined. What hinted to be wash broad abs could almost be seen through his threadbare shirt. It also appeared that he had forgone cutting his hair this summer. The usual mess of raven locks now fell to his shoulders in, dare I say it, neat waves.  
  
I barely had time to note that he was watching me, as I was him, with almost hungry emerald eyes before he asked, "What do you want Malfoy?"  
  
I just gave the smirk that all Malfoys are infamous for in reply. To be perfectly honest, and now that it is after the fact I find no reason not to be, I had no idea why I was there. At the moment the only thing I wanted was sitting across from me, and I doubt that was the answer he was searching for.  
  
My response, or lack there of, seemed to upset Potter. He was becoming an ever so attractive shade of purple. Come to think of it, he had started to match the shirt I was wearing. "Go away Malfoy." He said through clinched teeth.  
  
"Where is your fan club Potter?" I asked in return. As the points stood, Draco Malfoy: one Harry Potter: zip.  
  
He didn't answer me immediately. The anger seemed to drain from him as if someone had pulled out the plug on the tub that was the golden boy's emotions. He looked almost pale underneath his tan now. "Why do you care?" he asked in a sad, lost tone.  
  
Now this was something new. Harry Potter had always been full of hate or anger toward me since first year. It seemed wrong some how for the wonder boy to sound like this in my presence. I was at a loss for words. I may never have liked him, but I wasn't the bastard I let everyone think I was. Not knowing what to say I turned my attention to the country side flying past the window. After a minute I said in a voice so low that I hardly even heard it, "I'm sorry." Point Potter.  
  
The rest of the trip went quietly. When the witch with the sank cart came by we each got a few chocolate frogs and some every flavored beans. It was rather amusing to see Potter eye me suspiciously as he ordered after me. As if he was shocked that I ate.  
  
Once we got to the school, it was as if we were attached at the hip. I had no desire to talk to my house mates. Many of them would have beaten me when they found that I had turned down the Dark Mark. My father had. I didn't know why Potter didn't go to find his little goody goody friends, but I didn't question it.  
  
A few second years, not to mention most of the student body, had to do a double take. It wasn't every day that you saw Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy walking together without so much as a scratch. Honestly it was one of the most amusing walks of my life.  
  
We finally got to the carriages, and yet again it was just the two of us. The ride up to the school was mostly spent in silence, but a conferrable one. As they say, all good things must come to an end, so it was with this quite that had fallen over us. Potter brook the calm to ask "Malfoy?" in a questioning voice.  
  
"Yes Potter?" I asked in an equally searching tone.  
  
"This was nice." he said before turning to look out the window. "I don't feel like fighting with you this year. Could we..." he seemed almost unable to find the words as he let the sentence trail off.  
  
"Proclaim peace?" I asked with a smirk.  
  
"Yeah." He now turned away from the window to look me dead in the eyes. "In the last six years we have wasted so much time and energy on fighting each other. This is our last year of school and I don't feel like doing it all again."  
  
"I agree. I don't want to waist my last year fighting a redundant battle which neither of us are going to win. Neither do I want the only person that poses any challenge to me to leave my life." the last I said in a softer voice then the rest. It's not every day a Malfoy admits that he doesn't want to lose contact with is archenemies.  
  
"So... Friends?" He asked in a doubtful voice. He then held out his hand and it was all I could do to stare at it.  
  
The great Harry Potter had just, unknowingly I'm sure, placed himself in the same stance I had taken on the first day all those years ago. After only a moment's hesitation, I took his hand and said, "Friends."  
  
~TBC~  
  
A/N: I really don't know where I am going with this. I don't usually post anything that I haven't already finished, but I really like this and don't quite know where to take it after what I have written. I hope you liked the first chapter. Do you see that button at the bottom of the page? You do? Good. If you would be so kind as to push it, I would be forever grateful.  
~Brad 


	2. Chapter Two

True Friends  
By Craw/Brad  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter. If I had somehow come into ownership of it, I would change the way that the fifth book ended. Seeing as OotP still ends the same way it did last week, I guess I don't own HP.  
  
Author's notes: I am sorry if this chapter is a little confusing. If you have any questions, ask them in the review and I will try to answer them. Also, I am really sorry that it took me so long to post this update, but I really hate typing and keep putting it off. I even did my homework before I typed this..  
  
Chapter Two  
  
We got out of the carriage in front of the stone stair case. As we began our ascent to the top steps, people turned to gap at the odd pair walking past. I leaned in to whisper into the ear of the walking wet dream beside me, "You know, we should really do this more often. So much more interesting than walking with my house-mates."  
  
"I agree completely." he said with a slight smile.  
  
We entered the Great Hall next to each other. This received us shocked glances from the students that had yet to see us. That is to say the ones that had yet to see us and were to well mannered to stare. Upon looking at the staff table, I saw that we received much the same reaction. I had now concluded that the whole of Hogwarts was slightly off.   
  
The only professors that weren't staring in wonderment were Snape and Dumbledore. If it were possible, I would say that Snape had even more venom in his glare at the golden boy than he usually did. Meanwhile, I do believe that the headmasters eyes were extra twinkly that night. Honestly! I made peace with Harry I-can't- die Potter and all I got was a bloody twinkle, astonishment and a dash of loathing that's not even aimed at me! I still get to be friends with the boy-that-lived-to-be-in-my-dreams, so it wasn't like I was losing anything.   
  
"Well... Bye." Harry said as we came to the point where we had to part to get to our own house table.   
  
"Yeah, bye." I said as I turned to walk to the Slytherin table. I really disliked being a Slytherin now. I could see the burning hate in the eyes of some of my house-mates. For a moment I even considered running back and demanding that I sit with Harry. But even if I had been disowned, I was still a Malfoy, and that demanded that I show pride. So, instead of turning to look at Harry once more, I squared my shoulders and walked to my customary seat, safe in the knowledge that the other Slytherins wouldn't dare try to beat me to a bloody pulp with all of the teachers watching.   
  
I looked over at the Gryffindor table once I was seated. I had enough time to note that Harry looked as uncomfortable as I felt before Dumbledore stood to make the simple statement, "Let the Sorting begin."  
  
As soon as the sorting hat started to sing, I tuned it out. Once you've seen one sorting, you've seen them all. My thoughts began to drift back to the events of the previous summer.  
  
It all started normal enough. Father was upset when I got home. Disgusted that I had let Granger beat me in all my classes. Even worse in his eyes was that I had yet again lost another Quidditch match to the person that caused the downfall of his dark master. As if my continued loss somehow reflected him in the eyes of his lord. Mother was, as always, locked off up in her rooms planing the next big get together that would be held for people that meet her high standers. Parties thats only purpose was to show off her own social standing and wealth.  
  
It was all going fine, until one morning about a week and a half after I got home. I got up as I usually did and went to have breakfast in the dinning room. Almost as soon as I was seated Father informed me, as if it were an honor, that I was to begin the training for the Deatheater initiating that afternoon. Oh joy.  
  
So, being the good little boy that I was, I felt the need to keep in touch with my godfather. I hadn't mailed him in almost a week, so it was time to do so. Wasn't it ever so convenient that Severus was at Hogwarts at the time that the letter reached him? It was also a nice coincidence that the letter found it's way into the hands of the Headmaster. Needless to say, I was out of the manor before mid-day.   
  
It was nice for the next few weeks. I stayed with Sev at his flat in Diagon Ally The Snape's, like most pureblood families, have a manor, but my godfather said that he needed to be in London for reasons he didn't tell me off, though I later found out that he wanted to stay close to Order headquarters in case he was needed. I would help with making potions whenever I could and Sev taught me how to cook. All and all I was doing the most work that I had ever done outside of school and having the time of my life doing it.  
  
My peaceful little world came crashing down on me about halfway through the summer. I had decided that it would be a nice day for a walk, maybe I could even get a little shopping in. So, in light of the fact that it was a beautiful day out, I left the flat. I was almost at the ice cream parlor before I saw the neat silver head strolling towards me. I silently fell into a debate with myself about weather I should hide or not. My options were denied me when the man looked up and saw my equally silvery head of hair.  
  
His eyes locked on my form and his steps seemed to gain a small bounce, though I may have been imagining it in light of the impending doom. "Draco." He said in a cold voice.  
  
My tone was equally as cold when I replied, "Father." with a small nod.  
  
"Where have you been?" He asked. "There have been visitors that wished to meet you."  
  
"I had no desire to meet them, so I left." I explained as if I were talking to a five year old that wanted to know why we had house elfs.  
  
"What do you mean?" As if he didn't quite grasp what I was insinuating.  
  
"You know perfectly well what I meant." I say in a tone that was colder than the frostiest I had ever used on Potter by tenfold.  
  
"Of course I do, don't be a fool boy, but I want to hear you say it. I want to hear you admit to turning your back on your family. I want to hear you say that you are a disgrace to the Malfoy name."  
  
"I left because I had no intention of becoming a Deatheater, but if anyone is a disgrace to the family name, it is you. I refuse to lick Voldemort's boots because you think I should. The Malfoy's use to be proud family that was well respected. That was until you dragged the name through the mud and decided to serve a lord that is destined to die." I thought that I was doing pretty good. I mean this was the first time I had stood up to my father. I thought I was doing pretty good, that was until the first blow fell....   
  
I was pulled out of my musings as the Hall became silent and the headmaster stood. "I would like to welcome all the students, new and old, to Hogwarts. In light of recent events I hope that you all indulge in whatever fun that can be found in these dark times." At this point I could have sworn that he looked directly at me and the at Harry. "But there is time for talk once your appetites have been sated. Tuck in."   
  
Once the headmaster had become seated, he waved his hand in a welcoming gesture. At this motion, food appeared on each of the tables. I took a little of my favorite dishes and let my mind wonder as I ate.  
  
Yet again I found myself thinking of that day in Diagon Ally...  
  
The punch was in the stomach. Once I was doubled over in pain, Lucius said in a whisper so soft that I would have missed it if he hadn't been so close to my ear, "I have no son." He then let another fly. This one landed on my face, I felt my lip split and heard a crack. I hadn't been in many physical fights, but I was almost positive that your face was not suppose to make that noise.  
  
I did my best to hold the pain out of my voice once I straitened up, "You may have no son, but you are still the man that taught me that a Malfoy bows to no one." I said with all the dignity I could muster. "I will not bow to that thing you call a Dark Lord."  
  
"What do you think your doing?" called a familiar voice from behind me.   
  
I finally managed to straighten up when Lucius replied, "I was merely teaching this whelp to have some respect for his betters. Something I would have thought you learned long ago wolf." He then turned to me and said, "I see that you would rather associate with the bottom of the barrel than live in your rightful place. Well, good-day." With that he turned and disappeared with a swish of his robes. He really is a drama queen....  
  
I was yet again pulled out of my thoughts when the hall fell silent yet again. "As always," the headmaster began. " the forest at the edge of the grounds are off limits. Also to promote inter-house relationships, we will be having a ball in a months time. It will be open to all students, but they must have a date from another house."   
  
If possible, the room grew even quieter with this statement. His pause lasted a good minute and a half before he went on, "Of course people without dates may come, but only those with them will be allowed to stay at the party after nine." Here there was an audible sigh of relief coming from half of the student body. Oh poor students, we have to get a date from another house. Whatever will we do? I thought. Of course I knew who I wanted to go with, only problem was that there was no way that he would say yes if I asked him. At this point I was reasonably sure he was straight. Still have a month.   
  
"Obviously we don't expect you to just go up and ask a member of another house out without getting to know them first, so we will be rearranging houses into teams. Each team will be composed of one fourth of the student body and will be assigned a dorm. Tomorrow morning I will go into more detail, but for now, everyone to bed."  
  
Every one did as the headmaster asked as the prefects began to heard the first years to their common rooms. I was left to wonder what 'teams' people would be put into. Let me be on the same team as Potter. A evil, traitorous part of my mind thought.  
  
~TBC~  
  
Replies to Reviews:  
  
Big thanks and huge hugs to Harry-Potter-Girl3, Knockturn Alley Girls, Azana, Lady Lightning, tomzgurl77, Potts, Slimpun, JJ, Me, and Luna_Kat04. I am really happy that you liked the first chapter.  
  
SoCalKalel- I really don't know where FF.net is based. What I do know is that the words are different than what you might normally use because the Harry Potter fandom is British based. I.E. If you were to go into a fandom based in Japan, there would be a large use of Japanese words.  
  
TouchstoneoftheCharter- I enjoyed reading your review. I kinda want to know what happened to the dog... It sounded like it might be an interesting story. -_-  
  
It would really make my day if you could all review again!!! New readers are welcome to review as well!!! You all know you want to. ~Brad  
  



	3. Chapter Three

True Friends  
By Craw/Brad  
  
Disclaimer: I have like five bucks in my bank account. If I did in fact own Harry Potter, I hope that I would have a little more cash than that.  
  
Author's note: I was writing and have gotten up to chapter five written (Not typed, that will take awhile, because, like I have said before, I hate typing.) and it is getting a little bit dark. Ron is coming off as a total homophobe and I would like to inform readers that in the upcoming chapters there will be a lot of Ron bashing because, to put it simply, I don't like him. I thought that I would let you know in case you were one of those people that love him. When I started this was suppose to be light and fluffy, I don't think that is going to be the case anymore.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
So, it was the next day at breakfast right? I had survived the night! I honestly had thought that my house mates would try to kill me while I slept, but nothing had happened. I started to swell a little with pride, I had trained my house well. (Brings a tear to your eye doesn't it?) Anyway, everyone was at breakfast and eagerly awaiting Dumbledore's announcement.  
  
After spending about ten minutes playing with my toast, the old me finally stood up. The post had already come and he had no reason not to elaborate on the statements he had made the night before. "Good morning students." He said with twinkling eyes. "I promised that I would let you all in on my little plans this morning, so I guess I will." He looked like he should be frothing at the mouth. No one can possibly smile that much and still be sane.  
  
"There will be four teams. Each team will be made up of a fourth of each year and a head of house. The teams will be staying in the house dorms under the head they are assigned. As well as eating, sleeping, and having classes with the other members of your team, there will also be team building activities." At this point, a wave of whispers washed over the assemblage. Did the crazy old man really expect us to play games? "These will include Quitchet, capture the flag, and some trust games." That would seem to be a yes. "Your team leader will tell you which of these games, if any, are optional to you. The first thing you will do once you are placed into your teams tonight will be to come up with a team name. The list of teams will be posted before dinner and, until that time, students have the day off. Enjoy your free day."  
  
A the end of the speech the student body was divided. Half were overjoyed at the free day and the others were still shocked at the 'teams' and 'trust games'. I was in the minute percentage that was overjoyed at the thought of leaving my house mates, if only for a month, thought slightly saddened by the lack of class.   
  
At this point I feared that I might be reduced to hiding from the very people that use to watch my back. I new that Pansy was fiercely loyal to the Dark Lord. I wasn't sure about Vince and Greg, but I was almost positive that they would follow the path laid out for them. Come to think of it I hadn't seen either of them at the feast last night. Wonder what they're up to?  
  
Oh well, I thought as I got up and made my way to the Entrance Hall. That's when I saw the star of most of my dreams walking towards me. "Draco!" He called with a small smile as he saw me waiting for him at the doors halfway between our tables.  
  
"Yes?" I asked as if I hadn't noticed him before while he came closer. I kept my self from adding 'gorgeous', barley.  
  
"Um... Do you want to go... for a walk or something?" He asked. It may have just been the light, you know how it is in a castle, but I believe I detected a slight blush darken his copper cheeks.  
  
"Sure." I said with a small smirk that could have possibly been mistaken for a smile, but it was a smirk! I risked a glance at the head table, and that old man was smiling at me! Grr.  
  
We walked out of the hall with the mummers of a few students following and the eyes of the whole school on us. I was hardly out of the castle before I doubled over in a fit of laughter. I don't know why, but I didn't feel the need to hide from Harry anymore. I wanted him to know the real me, and I was already positive this wasn't just because I wanted to get into his pants. As I fought to regain my breath, I took time to note that Harry was in a similar situation.  
  
"You know, I use to hate it when people gossiped about me, but that was kinda fun." Harry said about the same time my breathing returned to normal.  
  
"I would be forced to agree. Did you see the look on Dumbledore's face though? It was down right creepy!" I said in a voice devoid of the usual smirk.   
  
"Yeah. He looked like he knew something that we didn't, but that we should. I really hate that amused look. It always makes we feel as if I'm missing something." Harry said, about the same time we arrived at the lake.  
  
The two of us sat under the big tree for a few minutes in silence. The only sound was the waves of the lake upon the shore. I was looking at the clouds when I heard Harry murmer something, and, being the teenager that I am, I turned to see him pointing his wand at the lake. I barely had time to register what he had done before I got hit in the face with something cold and wet.   
  
I just sat there a moment, while Harry laughed his arse off. He finally managed to gather enough breath to gasp out, "You look like a drowned dog!" between giggles.  
  
"Oh really?" I asked, with my ever-so-dashing trademark smirk falling into place. My murmer of the words of magic was slightly different than Harry's had been. I watched as a large bubble of water lifted itself from the lake and started moving, only to come to a stop above the head of The Boy Who Lived. He looked up in a comic type of way mear seconds before the ball dropped, as it were.   
  
I managed to hold back the thoughts of 'Omigod! That was so easy.' in favor of saying, "Harry, I hadn't expected you to just sit there! Was it totally beyond your thought process that I might be inclined to retaliate?"  
  
"Obviously!" He snapped as he removed a few strands his of unruly raven locks from his face. With a sudden mood swing he started to pout. "I thought we were friends."  
  
I really can't be held responsible for the fact that a few moments later I found myself holding the green eyed Gryphendor in my arms and making soothing sounds as tears silently fell from his eyes. "What's wrong Harry?" I asked as I begun to rub small circles down his back.   
  
"I... I'm..." he stumbled over the words trying to hold back the tears. "I'm sorry," he managed after a few minutes. His trembling had stilled and the tears were no longer free flowing from his bright eyes. "We are friends, right?" he asked as if scared I would say no.  
  
Now that he had regained his control, I felt it would be appropriate to pull back, but I didn't have any desire to. In fact, I had every desire to pull him closer and never let him go. To give my feeble attempt at keeping him safe from all that was wrong with the world. I settled for backing off slightly and putting some distance between us, but still not letting go. "Of course." I said locking eyes with him. "Harry, I know we haven't been friends for long, and there is no reason for you to trust me, but if something is wrong, you can tell me. I am here for you. "I could only hope that he heard the truth in my words.  
  
"I know," He said. He then did something I would never have expected of him, something I had never previously dreamed of, or rather I had dreamed of him doing it, but never thought it would be more than a far off desire. Harry Potter, The Boy That Lived, the star of more than half the wet dreams I had ever had, leaned in and kissed me.  
  
~TBC~  
  
Author's note: Much love and thanks to my beta Frito the Great. Read her fics, they're good. Also if you review, I'll give you a cookie. Don't you want a cookie?


	4. Chapter Four

True Friends  
By:Craw/Brad  
  
Disclaimer: I enjoy doing these. Some people don't bother after the first chapter, but I like the challenge of finding a new way to say that I don't own Harry Potter or anything else in my story except the plot.  
  
Author's note: Sorry this took so long. I had it almost all typed but then it go deleted... twice. I am so sorry! Please forgive me!  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Warm, velvety sweetness. That was what my world had been reduced to in the few seconds that our lips meet. For the first time since what happened over the last summer, I wasn't worried about what would happen to me after I left school. I didn't care that Weasley would have more money than me or that I would have no where to go after this year ended. (I couldn't, wouldn't leach off of Sev.)  
  
The kiss ended long before I was ready for it to. Harry pulled back but didn't try to escape from my arms, which had tightened of their own accord. "I'm sorry." he said into my ear. I think he did this more out of a lack of options rather than a desire to get a response, but I had to fight hard (read: Dumbledore in a thong) to not give him one.   
  
"For what?" I asked. As I did this I loosened my grip and pulled back so that we were facing each other. "If you didn't notice, the kiss was two sided."  
  
"Two sided?" he asked with his confusion clearly written on his face. "That means you don't hate me?" he asked innocently.  
  
"Of course I don't hate you! In fact, I kinda like you." I sensed that now wouldn't be the best time for sarcasm, so I tried to refrain from it. It didn't work so well.  
  
"But you're a boy."  
  
"The last time I checked."  
  
"And I'm a boy."  
  
"I would have hoped you noticed that before you turned seventeen."  
  
"And you don't hate me?"  
  
This was really getting redundant. So I did the only thing I could be sure would shut him up for a moment, I kissed him. I pulled back after about half a minute. His whines of protest were so adorable that I leaned down and placed a chaste kiss upon his forehead. "So," he said barley above a wisher. "I'm bi and you don't hate me for it?"  
  


"Why would I hate you for it?" I asked in a voice that was only slightly louder than that of the raven haired teen. "I'm gay."  
  
"But they said.." here his words were broken as he let out a silent whimper and tears started to stream down his bronze cheeks.  
  
For the second time in under an hour, I found myself holding the Boy Who Lived and making soothing noises. "It's fine. There is nothing wrong with liking guys. There are a lot of gay wizards and witches." This seemed to shock the youth in my arms. His tears stopped abruptly and his body stopped being shaken by silent sobs.  
  
"What do you mean there are lots of gay wizards?" he asked in a slightly frantic tone.  
  
"There are as many non-straight wizards as there are gay muggles, if not more." I said. My tone implied that I felt this was common sense, and I did.  
  
"But they said..." He seemed rather hesitant to finish his statement.  
  
"If you don't want to tell me, I'm not going to make you, but I hope you know that if you need me, I'm here for you." I said as I began to pull back. "It's getting late." I observed. Checking my watch I saw that lunch was already half way through. "We should go before they send a search party."  
  
"I don't really feel up to eating with the whole school watching me." the Golden Boy punctuated his words with a sigh. A moment later his eye lit up with a mischievous light. "Join me for lunch in the kitchens?"  
  
Who was I to turn down an offer like that?  
  
~*X*~  
  
House elves are truly amazing creatures, though I would never tell that to anyone. They work all the time; cleaning, cooking, mending. Even when there isn't any real work left to be done, they find some little sub-meaningless task to keep them busy. I'm sure that these little hyperactive creatures were overjoyed when Harry and I stepped through the portrait of fruit.  
  
We were greeted by a choir of 'What can I get for sir?'s and 'Would sir like...'s.One voice rose above the rest. A voice I hadn't heard in many years. "Harry Potter sir!" called a voice from my past. The voice of the only person at the manor to see me as more than a prize pig.  
  
I turned to see a small elf wearing dark blue boxers with little pink pigs on them and a Queen (the band) T-shirt. On one of his feet was a red sock that went up his leg to disappear under the boxers. On the other foot was a white ankle sock with Japanese symbols at the toe in light blue. "Dobby?" I ask softly.   
  
"Master Draco?" He asked skeptically. I merely nodded for him to go on. "Is they feeding Master Draco enough? Is sir behaving himself for his new caretaker? Who is it that is watching Master Draco now that there is no Dobby to care for him?"  
  
"I am eating fine and no one is 'taking care' of me. I am quite old enough to watch after myself." I replied to my old watcher.  
  
He looked as if he were about to reply when Harry stepped in and said "Dobby, we missed lunch and are rather hungry. If it were possible, could we get some food?"  
  
"Of course," Dobby said in a motherly tone. "Go sit over there and we will be seeing if there is anything worth Master Draco and Harry Potter eating." He pointed to a corner of the room by a large fireplace. As he pointed two arm chairs and a small table popped into existence.  
  
A small elf brought us each a bottle of butter-beer and asked what we would like to eat. "I would like a turkey sandwich." Harry said in reply to her question without a second thought.  
  
She then turned to me and waited for my answer. After thinking of all of the things I could ask for and deciding against ribs, too messy, I asked, "May I have a garden salad with light vinaigrette, please?" I may act like a total prick most of the time, but I know better than to be impolite to the people that handle my food.  
  
"Yes sirs." she squeaked before bowing and walking away.  
  
"So, you know Dobby?" I asked the raven haired youth beside me.  
  
"Yeah, he saved my life and nearly killed me in the process back in second year. He has helped me a lot since then, and look, I'm still not dead." He answered with a small chuckle. "He seems to like you a lot more than he did your dad."  
  
"Master Draco was always nice to Dobby, Harry Potter sir." Dobby said, magically appearing at my side. In one hand he held a large turkey sandwich and in the other was a salad big enough to feed three of me. "He needed watching and Dobby got the job."  
  
"I did not," I huffed indigently. Just because my father thought that I needed a nanny to take care of me, does not mean that it was true. "I was fine at the manor without someone following me around."  
  
I couldn't believe him, Potter actually started laughing at me! "Sure you were Malfoy. Never needed anyone, did ya?"  
  
"Of course not!" I exclaimed with a proud smile. Harry's humor stopped abruptly and was replaced with a look of awe. "What?" I snapped. I was used to girls and guys fawning over me, I mean I'm a sex god, but I wasn't use to people looking at me as I had a second head. Honestly it was a little off putting.   
  
"I do believe that you just made a joke." He said in a stunted voice.  
  
"Yes, I do that from time to time." I replied in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"Ah! There is the Draco Malfoy that we all know and love!" Harry said in a tone I couldn't quite decipher.  
  
I decided to not dignify that with a response and took an elegant bite of my salad instead. As always when dealing with house elves the food was delicious. We ate in silence for a few minutes before our attention was pulled to the front of the room by the portrait opening. A few seconds later a mop of red hair came into view. I quickly recognized this as the person most likely to laugh at my expense; Ronald Weasley.  
  
The only statement in my mind at this point was the simple fact that this was Harry's best friend and I couldn't ruin our budding relationship by insulting him. Just because I couldn't stand the prick was no reason to risk losing the emerald eyed teen. All of my internal mantras were made void when Weasley saw us in the corner.  
  
"Well, if its not the Fairy and the Ferret. I didn't know they let the local wildlife into the kitchens. It is so unhygienic." the redhead sneered.   
  
Despite myself I snorted. "Really Weasley, I expected better of even you. The whole 'ferret' thing happened years ago. Give it up already. As for the fairy thing, unlike weasels, everone loves fairies and they are amazingly beautiful." I said the last with a small smile at Harry.  
  
"Draco," the Gryffindor voice was so soft that I doubt I would have heard him if I wasn't seated beside him. "Lets go. I have suddenly lost my appetite."  
  
"Ok," I said as I stood up. This action caught the eye of my old caretaker and he was instantly at my side. "Thank you for the lovely meal, but we find the company has become unsavory." at this Dobby shot a glare in the direction of where the weasel was help himself to some danishes.   
  
"Will you visit Dobby?" the elf asked in a hopeful tone.  
  
"Of course we will." I said with a small smile. Almost without thinking I reached out and grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him up toward the door. "But now we really must be going."  
  
"Of course. Goodbye Master Draco, Harry Potter sir." Dobby said with a grin and a wave.  
  
"Bye Dobby," Harry said in a stunned voice. His eyes were looked on our joined hands. I don't know what was going through his mind, but judging by the sweet little smile gracing his lips, I would say that it wasn't bad.  
  
However much I was enjoying this momentary escape from reality, I came crashing back to the sound of Weasley's voice. "You're both unnatural freaks! The ferret is a fag." At this point he started laughing.   
  
"Look Weasel, just because your not getting any doesn't mean you can take it out on the rest of us."   
  
"Draco," Harry said again, in a forlorn voice. "This isn't your fight."  
  
"Of course it is Harry. What are friends for if not to help beat the shit out of close-minded prats? Besides," I really wasn't going to back down form this particular fight. "If he insults your sexuality, he insults mine. You know better than most that Malfoy's don't react well to being insulted."  
  
I was ecstatic to see a small unsure smile cross his lips. "Friends." His smile faltered for a moment before he continued, "I don't know much about true friends, but if you would like to, as you put it, 'beat the shite out of close minded prats', be my guest."  
  
Now it was my turn to smile.  
  
~*X*~  
  
"Why don't we take this outside into the hallway?" I asked the weasel with a sneer. As I had hoped the redhead just nodded before turning and pushing the door open. "Harry," I said quickly. "I want you to stay here. I really don't want you to get hit by a stray spell and I'm not going to pull any punches just because I'm stronger than he could even dream of being. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I really don't want to see you get hurt." Slightly louder I said, "Dobby? Can you do something extremely important for me?" I asked.  
  
"Of course sir!" Dobby said radiating with pride.  
  
"I want you to make sure that Harry stays in here until I get back. Do you think you can do that?" I asked the small elf.  
  
"Yes sir!" He squeaked at me in reply.  
  
"Draco," After years of fighting with the boy, I recognized the hidden edge in his calm tone. "I don't need to be protected. I can take care of myself." I locked eyes with him and could see the angry fire begin to fill those emeralds.  
  
"Harry, I am perfectly aware that you can see to your own safety, but I don't want to see you get hurt by what is said."When I saw the soft look that slowly creep into the impossibly green eyes. I continued, "And if you tell anyone that I said that, I will hex you into oblivion." Swiftly I leaned forward and gave him a little pick on the cheek.  
  
Before I had time to rethink any of the decisions I had just made, I jumped through the portrait hole. This was not the time to think about how much things had changed since last year. It wasn't the time to think about the budding relationship I shared with Harry. No, now was the time to think about what I needed to do to keep my sweet little Harry safe.  
  
The door had barley closed when the first punch fell. I really don't know why he decided it was to his advantage to start beating me, I had a good three inches and ten pounds on him. His aim was rather shoddy as well.   
  
His fist landed on the stone wall where my head had been seconds before. "It's all your fault isn't it? You put harry under a spell to make him like you, you unnatural freak!" he yelled as he prepared to throw another punch.  
  
Being how I am slightly more intelligent than said redhead... Who am I kidding, I doubt that idiot could have even survived first year without the help of Granger and Harry. Anyway, I pulled out my wand and pointed it at him before he had a chance to try and hit me again. I used a little power to slam him into the opposite wall. "Listen up Weasley." I started as I walked over to where he was sup ended a few inches off the ground. "You will apologize to Harry and then you will stay away from him."  
  
"What you unnatural poofs are doing is disgusting. It was Adam and Eve not Adam and Steve. That is the way the human race is supposed to be!" He yelled. The level of loathing radiating from his being was rather impressive. "I will not apologize to that sick little fag." he said flatly.  
  
"You won't?" I asked with a smirk. "I was hoping that you would say that." With that last commit I said a nice little dark spell that I had found in a book at the manor library when I was nine.  
  
The homophobe begone to scream in pain as four more legs started to sprout from his hips. Once those legs hit the ground I released the spell holding him to the wall and stepped back as he landed, continuing to yell at the top of his lungs. Slowly his skin began to darken, or appeared to. What was really happening was that small, sharp, dark hairs were growing out of every one of his pores. The spell finished doing what it was meant to and before me stood a six foot spider/man thing. The spell was just this side of legal, so the worst that they could do was give me detention for the rest of the year and take away my prefect badge.  
  
Weasley's screams were still echoing down the hall, but he had begun to just whimper. Even the remaining remnants of his pain-filled cries were dying down when I heard the sound of hurried foot steps coming our way. I looked up to see a very flustered Professor Lupin and Sev. "What happened?" Sev asked as soon as he saw me. He didn't seem to notice the spider thing beside me.  
  
"Would you like me to tell my story now or should I wait until we get to the Headmasters office?" I asked him.  
  
He now seemed to take in his surroundings and what hinted to be a smile crossed his lips. "Who is that?"  
  
Lupin decided to step in now. "Mr. Malfoy, is that a student?" he asked with a glare at my godfather. "Who?"  
  
"Weasley." I said hit a sneer. "If we are going to the Headmaster's office, let me just stick my head in here first." I said. Without waiting for an answer, I turn and tickle the pear.  
  
I had barely opened the door when Harry burst through yelling, "Malfoy! If you ever do that again I will tell people just how sweet you really are!"  
  
"You and I both know you wouldn't want to do that. If you did there would just be that many more people wanting to get in my pants." I said with a smirk.  
  
The green eyed dream took notice of the other people in the hall. "What's that?" he asked pointing to the spider thing.  
  
"It would appear to be Mr. Weasley." the potion master said with a smirk.  
  
"Oh!" he said quietly "Draco! You could be expelled for this!"  
  
The little gnawing fear at the back of my mind that had appeared when he started yelling disappeared. "So you're not mad?" I asked cautiously.  
  
"Draco," he said as he pulled me into a tight hug. "What will I do if you get kicked out?" he sounded like he was on the verge of tears.  
  
"Come on. All three of you." Lupin said as he turned to walk through the hall toward the Headmaster's office. If I didn't know better, I would have said he was smiling.  
  
~TBC~  
  


Much love to my beta. For this chapter alone there were over 40 corrections. I suck at grammer and spelling, so this would be unreadible with out her help. (can you guess that I do the A/N's on my own?)

Cookies to all of my reviewers. I would go into a more detailed reply to the reviews, but that would take me all night and it has been about three weeks since my last update, so I will reply in the next chapter. Please review!


	5. Chapter Five

True Friends  
By: Craw/Brad  
  
Disclaimer: I just spent the weekend at a friends house and now am typing this when I should be watching my little brother. Does it sound like I own any part of Harry Potter? If I did I wouldn't need to watch my brother, I could hire someone else to.  
  
Author's Notes: It has come to my attention that some of the characters might be slightly OOC. Please forgive me this. It is my first HP fic.  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Ten minutes later found our odd group sitting in the Headmaster's office. The Potions Master and DADA Professor were sitting side by side on my right. On my left, holding my hand and looking at me with worried eye, sat the savior of the wizarding world. Behind the person I had spent the last four years dreaming of, with whimpering sounds coming from his misshapen lips, cowered Ronald Weasley. Across from me, his eyes unreadable, sat Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts and only wizard that Voldemort ever feared.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, would you like to tell us what happened today?" asked said great wizard.  
  
"I would rather not, but if you insist," I added a sigh to pull off the act of nonchalantness. There was a very short list of people that I would let see me worried, and three of the people in the room didn't make it. "We were in the middle of eating a late lunch when Mr. Weasley came in and started insulting us. I invited him to take it out to the hall, and this is the outcome." I finished by gesturing to the large black thing.  
  
The Headmaster turned his eyes to Harry, "Is this true?" he asked. "Or rather I should ask, what is your take on the events the occurred?"  
  
"Like Drake said," I raised an eyebrow at the nickname and Harry blushed a small bit. "We were eating lunch and Ron showed up. He just started insulting us, unprovoked. If you remember, Ron and I haven't been on the best of terms since the end of last year," Dumbledore nodded and waved him on. "So it wasn't a huge surprise when he started... saying what he did. Anyway, Drake asked him to step out into the hall and then told Dobby not to let me out until he came back.. He left and then a few minutes later I heard Ron screaming. Then he let me out and we came here."  
  
"So," Dumbledore said slowly. "I am safe in saying this whole thing came about because Draco felt the need to defend Harry's honor?"  
  
"Um..." Harry said, "When you say it like that it sounds so childish. Really, it wasn't just my honor he was standing up for."  
  
"Would you care to enlighten us Potter?" The potions master sneered.  
  
"Sev," I said softly, looking down at my hands. Because of this action, I missed the look of shocked horror that crossed his face followed by a small curving of his lips as my godfather let his newfound information settle. I also missed the renewed twinkle in the Headmaster's eyes and the soft glance that Harry sent my way. I did however see the significant glance shared by my caretaker and a certain gold eyed wolf when I said, "You would have done the same."  
  
"Be that as it may," the Headmaster said, "this is an unfortunate incident and must be dealt with the same as any other fight. Mr. Malfoy, you will be serving detention with Professor Snape for the next two weeks. I will be giving Mr. Weasley the same." This last brought a smile to my soul, if not my face. "Oh," He said as an afterthought. "I would appreciate it if you would be so kind as to turn him back now. We wouldn't want the other children to see him like this."  
  
"Yes sir," I replied with a sigh. I had wanted to leave him like this honestly, I made sure to throw a little pouting glance at Harry before I gracefully got up and turned on the monstrosity behind his seat. I mermered the counter curse softly so no one could hear, and the whole room watched with a morbid curiosity as the legs receded and the skin tone of one Ronald Weasley returned to normal.  
  
The first thing to come out of the boys lips was, "Headmaster, You can't be serious!" He gave off the firm feeling that he would have continued if it weren't for Dumbledore's hand raised in silence.   
  
"I am perfectly serious. You got into a fight, you will serve the detentions." he said in a voice that left little room for argument.  
  
Weasley then did something that reveled a whole new level of stupidity on his part. He turned on Harry and said, "This is all your fault, you fucking poof!" in a quite menacing voice.  
  
Harry opened his mouth to reply, but our potions master beat him to the punch. "That will be another week of detentions Mr. Weasley." He smirked.  
  
"It is getting late gentlemen. I will see you all at dinner." At this obvious dismissal, the remainder of us in the room turned to leave. Harry looked stunned. I guess he was a little stunned over my head of house standing up for him.  
  
Once the stone gargoyle had jumped back into place, my guardian turned toward me and said, "That was an impressive bit of transfiguration, Draco." The gleam in his eye told me that he knew perfectly well that I hadn't used any sort of transfiguration since I left school last summer. "Fifty points to Slytherin."  
  
The small smile on Lupin's lips told me that he was on equal footing with Severus on this, and had no qualms. I would have to have a talk with the werewolf soon, I decided as I noted the way that he would steal peeks at Sev's neither regions as he followed the taller man down the hall. I had a sneaking suspicion that the darker man was putting a little more swing in his hips than was strictly necessary for walking.  
  
~*X*~  
  
Harry and I spent the rest of the afternoon lounging around in his rooms. Being Headboy certainly had it's perks. The Boy Who Lived was also the Boy Who Had His Own Bathroom. Along with a private dorm and common room, he also had a bathtub to rival the one in the prefect's bathroom.  
  
We talked about mundane things such as what classes we would be taking and what the likelihood of Professor Snape and Lupin hooking up would be. Apparently, Harry and Sev had come to some kind of truce at the end of the previous year. He also seemed to be quite happy at the thought of them getting together. Somethings we didn't breach, didn't dare even think of. Friends, family, and summer never entered the talk and neither of us minded in the least. We didn't talk about our relationship or the kiss either. I had just accepted that it was something good happening. Something I didn't know how to stop and wouldn't have even if I had.  
  
An hour before dinner I told the slightly shorter boy that I had to go. I really needed to shower, the lake water wasn't doing my hair any good. Though I would never have told him that.   
  
"Are you sure you'll be ok?" he asked as I started to open the door.   
  
"Don't worry about it. I'll be fine," I replied with a smile. It was nice that someone was worried about me. "I'll meet you in the Entrance Hall ten minutes before dinner." I said as I closed the door behind me.  
  
The long walk to the dungeon seemed longer than ever. Where as the Headboy and girl got their own hallway, the prefects have to stay in a room off of their house common room. As a seventh year prefect, I had the choice of rooms. I had picked one off the main set of rooms. Mine was, in fact, under the majority of the Slytherin dorms. It was a big room with it's own bathroom. I only had a small shower stall, but it was much better than showering with the rest of my house.  
  
The entrance to my room was guarded by a statue of Antonius the Sly. After the feast last night I was given the option of using a password or a key. While magical keys were better at keeping people out, there could only be a handful of copies, and they had to be made at the same time as the original, or be made by the original creator. I had been given one key, Sev another, and I imagine that the headmaster had a copy as well.   
  
With magical keys, only when the insignia matched with the magic it had been infused with would open the door. I had opted for this because it was the only way to ensure that nobody got into the room without my ok. Apparently the Headmaster had anticipated my decision, because no sooner had the words left my mouth than Sev dropped a silver ring with the signet of a dragon into my hand.   
  
I stood now in front of Antonius and pushed the ring into the small indentation on his left forearm. The statue then stood up, revealing a small door. I had to remove a few of my own personal wards before the door would open. It's only paranoia if your suspicions aren't justified.  
  
~*X*~  
  
I had just replaced the wards on my door when I was cornered by my old dorm mates. "Draco," said Blaise in the soft voice that had caused many a girl to swoon. "We heave been looking for you."  
  
"Blaise, that isn't really my problem." I said as I turned. "Are you here to beat me bloody or just to threaten me?"  
  
"Neither," Vince said. "We wanted to talk to you about your decisions."  
  
"We didn't tell you last year because we thought you agreed with your father, but we changed sides around Christmas." Greg continued. A lot of people got the wrong idea of the two larger Slytherins. They were neither stupid or mean. In truth, they just didn't have the patience to sit down and study. "We didn't go public with our beliefs because, quite simply, it isn't that we believe in their cause."  
  
"Then what do you believe in?" I yelled. "If you don't agree with them then it's just a waste of time to pretend to." I was getting rather fed up with the group of house mates before me.   
  
"We believe in Potter." Vince said. "We are Slytherins and we all know that this side is going to win. The Dark Lord's people are driven by hate and a love of dominance. Potter's keeps going out of shear need of survival, and if there is one thing that the Boy Who Lived is good at, that is surviving." I had to step back when the large boy started talking. Vincent Crabbe is in the habit of moving his hand a lot when he talked. It was a habit that, as of yet, I hadn't been able to break.  
  
"We wanted to offer our services if you were still interested in them." Blaise said with a sly grin. "We will, of course, provide them for mutual benefit rather than what your father used to pay us."  
  
"Mutual benefit?" I asked incredulity. I could definitely see the benefits on my part, but what would they get?  
  
"We can be the most loyal followers of the light, but they still won't trust us because we're snakes. You have somehow caught the ear of the signal most powerful person on our side." Blaise supplied, his grin becoming a smirk.  
  
"We don't know much more about the Order," Greg picked up, "than what they told us when we joined and what they think they said in a code that the slow brutes wouldn't catch, but we have figured that the chosen of the Phoenix's is their leader. We suspect that the chosen is none other than your new best friend."  
  
"Really?" That would explain why the Headmaster had let me get off so lightly. "I guess I'll take you up on that offer, safety in numbers and all that shit." I said with a small smirk. "If you're ready, I'll even let you have the honor of walking with me to the Great Hall."  
  
"I don't know, it might ruin my reputation to be seen with the Slytherin Sex God. People might get the wrong idea." Blaise said as he threw an arm around my shoulders.  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you Zabini," I replied as I shrugged off his arm. "but I have my eyes set on a certain raven haired lion. I plan on putting all of my energy into chasing that sweet piece of arse." We were almost to the stairs leading out of the dungeons now.  
  
"Your saying I missed my chance? Woe is me!" Greg intoned. At the last he threw his hand over his eyes and faked a swoon.   
  
As we got closer to the Entrance Hall, we all schooled our faces to the mask we were expected to wear. Both Greg's and Vince's faces became hard, mean, and slightly lost. Blaise's smirk changed from slightly happy to I-just-got-shagged-and-there-is-nothing-you-can-do-about-it. My own face lost every trace of emotion and my smirk clearly said that I was better than every one else.  
  
"Draco!" Harry called from across the hall once we had entered it. Our talks had stayed away from friends and the summer, but I had mentioned that I feared my house mates would do something drastic. After years of studying the green eyed Gryffindor, I knew that fear and panic were rising in him, thought I doubt anyone else did.  
  
I walked toward him and the other three followed. "Harry," I said in a cool voice. Not cold, but unfriendly to let people know I hadn't changed too much. "Have you seen the list?" I asked, letting my gaze wash over the hall.  
  
"Yeah," he sounded rather downtrodden. "It's appearers that when I said no to Slytherin in first year, it wasn't good enough."  
  
"Said no in first year?" Blaise asked.  
  
"Yeah... The Sorting Hat said I would have done well there." he said looking at his feet.  
  
"Lets go see this list." I said trying to change the topic to one that was a little less awkward for the Headboy.  
  
Once we got to the other side of the room I saw:  
  
Seventh Years  
  
Team One:  
  
Blaise Zabini  
Pansy Parkinson  
Neville Longbottom  
Justin Finch-Fletchley  
Ronald Weasley

Dean Thomas  
Gregory Goyal  
Hannah Abbott  
  
Team Leader: Mc Gonagall  
  
Team Two:  
  
Millicent Bulstrode  
Pamila Patil  
Parvati Patil  
Morag MacDougal  
Alexzander Perry  
Victoria Moon  
Ernie Macmillman  
Lisa Turpin  
  
Team Leader: Flitwick  
  
Team Three:  
  
Kitiara Amothus  
Thodore Nott  
Semus Finninigan  
Lavender Brown  
Ashley Gunthar  
Lizbeth Smith  
Mandy Brocklehurst  
Theran Astinus  
  
Team Leader: Sprout  
  
Team Four:  
  
Hermione Granger  
Silvara Keneth  
Vincent Crabbe  
Terry Boot  
Sally-Anne Perks  
Harry Potter  
Susan Bones  
Draco Malfoy  
  
Team Leader: Snape  
  
"I wonder how they chose teams." I said softly. The teams were unbalanced. The only one we need to worry about beating us in anything was Team One.   
  
"We picked them out of a hat." Snape stated in a forlorn voice from behind me. I turned to see my godfather standing behind our group. "Draco, we need to talk. Come to my rooms before you go to bed tonight." He said wearily.  
  
"What's wrong Sev?" I asked. As I did this my mask slipped a little and a fraction of the worry I felt fell through. It was enough though, to let every one that knew me know that I really cared.  
  
"Nothing much Draco. I just got back from a visit I rather not have made. I'll tell you about that later." He replied with true caring leaking through his own mask.  
  
If it had been any one but Severus Snape I would have pushed the topic because I'm a curious guy, but because this was my only real family, I let it rest. "Ok." I said with a small smile  
  
"Professor, Draco," Greg said as more people entered the hall.One of the first things Sev said every year to the first year Slytherin's was that you could be as touchy feely as you wanted, in the common room. In public, we all had our roles to play.  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Goyal. I am proud to know that so many of my students know how this war is going to end." He said with a nod and then entered the hall.  
  
"Shall we go and eat?" I asked my ragtag group and we made our way behind the Potions Master.  
  
~TBC~  
  
A/N: I spent about a half hour looking up names of the people in their year and then making up enough to even up the teams. I can honestly say that the list was the hardest part of this chapter.


	6. Chapter Six

True Friends   
By: Craw/Brad  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the yummy HP boys... Sometimes, late at night, I cry about that...  
  
Author's Note: I've had a few things to deal with with my family and my beta was grounded... Sorry. I just got it back from her today, so it's betaed now!

  
Chapter Six  
  
Over each of the tables floated a number. Over Gryffindor was a one and over Slytherin a four. Harry, Vince an I made our way to the table at the end marked four as Blaise and Greg marched to the Gryffindor table with their head's held high.  
  
My trio sat at the head of the table as I usually would and waited forever as everyone else filled in, complaining about their teams. Other students seemed reluctant to sit by us, as made blatantly clear by the number of Hufflepuffs cowering in a three foot span of bench at the foot of the table. While Sev seemed to have had good luck with his seventh year students, he seemed to have none what so ever with the younger years. I only counted five Slytherins total (myself included), and two of them were first years.  
  
My thoughts of how much my team was lacking were interrupted by a timid Hermione Granger. "Harry?" she asked softly.  
  
The green eyed hero tensed at my side, but when he spook, his voice was steady and strong. "What can I help you with Miss. Granger?"   
  
"I was wondering if we could talk." she replied, glancing around. As her eyes feel on me, she added, "Alone."  
  
"Anything that you have to say to me can be said in front of Draco and Vincent." the youth beside me said without emotion.  
  
"Fine! If you are going to be such a prick about it, I'll just say my peace here." The bright witch whispered with anger tinging her every word. "I'm sorry about saying what I did last year. I was upset and didn't mean to sound like such a bitch. I an fine with it if you want to shag other men." At this point the table fell silent. "I really don't care if you have a thing for Malfoy or that he is a slimy bastard, just please forgive me." She finished with a pleading look.  
  
"You know that if we do make up, Ron will" Harry started.  
  
He was cut off by the bushy haired girl's statement of "Screw Ron."  
  
At this point I had to intercede, "He will do no such thing." I said with a small smirk. Because of my commit, Harry turned a blinding smile towards me. This made me decide to push my luck. "If he decides to sleep with anyone, I only ask that he chooses some one with proper hygiene."  
  
To this Vince asked, quietly so only the three of us heard, "Three hours in front of a mirror doing your hair is proper hygiene?"  
  
"Of course it is!" I answered with a smile. Harry just laughed a little and blushed.  
  
Already this team was looking better.  
  
~*X*~  
  
Once everyone had finished eating dinner, the old Headmaster stood up to begin another extremely long speech that he could have summed up in only a few sentences. "These days times are dark. That only makes it all the more clear that me must unite as a school or fall for our close-mindedness. When the founders of Hogwarts started this school they were all friends. Even as they grew apart, they still held fast to one belief; this school is a safe haven from evil.  
  
It is a little known fact that Salazar Slytherin himself helped protect a small group of muggle-born students when the school was attacked during the holidays a year before he had his falling out with Gryffindor."   
  
There were a few moments of silence as the school absorbed this information. Then the Headmaster went on, "I hope that everyone is happy with their teams. Classes will begin tomorrow and be taking place with your teams. Double period classes will take place with the teams under the lead of the head of House who's house would normally have it. If there are any questions, ask your team leader."  
  
With twinkling eyes and a bright smile, he went on, "Tonight I leave it to the seventh years and the team leader to come up with a name for your team. The heads and dorms are as follows: Team One will be lead by Professor McGonagall and stay in Gryffindor tower. Team Two will stay in Ravenclaw hall with Professor Flitwick, Team Three with Professor Sprout in Hufflepuff square. Finally, Team Four will be staying in the Slytherin dungeon's and lead by Professor Snape."  
  
There was a chorus of groans from my table as my team realized that they would have to live in the dungeons and see even more of everyones favorite potions professor. "Prefects will be given the choice of keeping their private rooms or staying with their team in the new dorms." At this I almost jumped up and did a happy dance. I got to keep my rooms! Yah! Go me! "If everyone is done with dinner, please follow your head of team to your dorms." At this point, the Headmaster sat down and the four teachers strode from the hall. Some students rose and followed them. These students were not in my team. My team-mates seemed reluctant to follow the dower man for some reason.   
  
Seeing that these idiots might well sit there all night, I rose and followed my godfather out of the hall. As doing so, com binded with the fact that Harry, Vince, and Granger followed me out, I became our unofficial 'leader' as it were.  
  
With the other three behind me, we quickly made our way to the wall outside the Slytherin common room. There, waiting for us, was good ol' Uncle Sev. I could tell that Severus was complaining under his breath by the bits and pieces I picked up. Key words like 'stupid hat' and 'old coot' were mumbled a few times before he noticed us standing in front of him.  
  
"I see that your standards in company have been lowered, Draco." He said, eying Harry and the know it all.  
  
"He's not that bad." I replied with a smirk in the raven haired teens direction. "And honestly, it might even be a step up from Pansy. You know, occasionally I would like to talk about something besides clothes and how to 'get even with Potter'."  
  
The dark eyed man let out a snort of laughter and said with a small smile, "No doubt."  
  
We remained quite for a few minutes until the sounds of the rest of our sorry excuse for a team could be heard coming down the stairs. Someone behind me, I'm not sure who, could have been Vince, mumbled something like "Took them bloody long enough."  
  
"Don't retreat to your rooms Draco." Sev said as they rounded the corner at the end of the hall. "I know how much you love good theater, and this will be a show to remember." He quickly schooled his face, as did I, and we prepared for the play to begin.  
  
~*X*~  
  
Everyone had piled into the common room, a space that was never meant to hold such a number. While Dumbledore tried to even up the teams, he didn't take into account that there have never been an equal number of students in all the houses. Usually there are at least four more people in Hufflepuff than Slytherin per year. This simply meant that there were no open seats anywhere in the room and very little floor space.  
  
I of course, had one of the best seats in the house. A nice cozy armchair that was a perfect distance form the fire. Coupled with Harry seated at my feet, arm unconsciously thrown around my legs, head resting on my thigh, the only thing I could have asked for in preparation for the show was a bag of popcorn.  
  
"This team," Severus Snape, potion master, began to the frightened masses before him. "will win all of the contest put before you. I will not accept anything less than perfection of this sad attempt at a team. Few of you deserve the honor of seeing the inside of these rooms, but you will all, and I mean all, uphold the image that it represents." He sneered at the students seated around the common room.  
  
"To make matters easier on everyone," It was obvious to everyone in the room that he meant him, "I have taken the liberty of delegating power to a prefect. If you gave any questions ask Mister Malfoy." Thought the statement surprised me, there was no reason that anyone else in the room needed to know. "If any of you dare misbehave and get caught, you will see how much of a 'slimy bastard' I can be. I want to rub it in Minerva's face that my team is better than hers, so you will put all past transgressions aside and act as a team.  
  
"You will also all find a date for the dance." He pointedly glared at a few Hufflepuff first years that simultaneously quavered in fear. "I don't care if the only word that you speak to one another is 'will you go to the ball with me?'. You will all go to the dance, and stay well past ten."  
  
The darker man was sitting in the armchair on the opposite side of the fire than mine, but honestly it wasn't a very big fire place. As the students broke out in whispers, I heard Sev mumble something about stupid werewolves and wining a bet. A few seconds later he went on, "I trust you can all find your own way to the dorms." in one of those soft voices that scare people more than if the person using it had been yelling.   
  
The younger students all but ran from the room as the fifth and sixth years tried to look a little more dignified in their rush to get away form the Potions Master, thought few managed. Who am I kidding? They looked even worse than the first years that ran away. "I wonder why they look so scared." Harry said from below me.  
  
"Apparently they don't appreciate a good show when it is given to them." I said loud enough form my favorite professor to hear. "Sorry Sev, honestly it's their loss."  
  
"I think I might be able to live with the heart break." the older man replied dryly. "I don't know what you were expecting, really. It wouldn't be nearly as fun if at least one first year didn't start crying."  
  
Changing the subject as Granger started to move towards us, I asked, "Do I still get to keep my rooms, or will I have to move to just off the common room?" I asked.  
  
"That is really up to you. The head boy and other prefects will all be given the option as well. But for now," he said with a sigh, "Seventh years over here." He called and the rest of the senors moved towards us. "To get down to business, our team needs a name. I refuse to be the Head of 'Team Four' for a month." The young people around us begin to suggest names to each other in whispers. Upon hearing the name 'Huggle Bunnies', Snape said, "It better be a good name if you plan on wasting my time with it." in a menacing tone.  
  
After a five minute argument on why 'Huggle Bunnies' was not in fact a good suggestion, which Silvara Kenneth and Susan Bones felt was a very good name, we had moved onto more... interesting options.  
  
"What about 'Small Gods'?" asked Sally-Anne Perks.  
  
"Do you really want to inflate Draco's ego any more by calling him a god?" Harry asked. "Oww!" he exclaimed as he got first hand experience on how someone can kick to the side. Really, that boy should think before he speaks.  
  
"I guess not." She had the dignity to look away when I glared at her.  
  
"OK," said Terry Boot, "I was thinking. We are here to steal the prizes from the other teams right?" he paused to see people nod. "And we are a mismatched group forced to work as a team. He paused again, and now a few people, Silvara and Sally-Anne, smile. "So, what about 'The Marauders'? That's basically what we are right?"  
  
The end of his sentence was almost lost as both my godfather and the boy who live yelled out "NO!" I could feel that Harry was tense against my leg and by the look of Sev, so was he. "No," Harry repeated, a hunted look coming into his eyes.   
  
Trying to change the topic quickly, I piped in with the first thing that came to mind, "'Dragons of Bad Faith'?" As I said this I began to rub small circles on Harry's back with my right hand.  
  
Vince let out a low huff of laughter and Harry began to relax back against my leg. "Leave it to Draco to try and get the team named after him." the larger youth said irreverently.  
  
"I kind of like it." Harry said looking up at me with a small smile. The depression hadn't quite left his eyes, but it was no longer as prominent as it was only seconds before.  
  
I simply beamed at him, forgetting everyone else in the room. I raised my hand and ran pale fingers through his raven locks. "I was hoping that you would." I said softly.  
  
My godfather brook me out of my reprieve with a cough. I sent him a look of thanks and nodded for every one else to go on.  
  
"Believe it or not,"Granger said. "I like it as well. It declares to the rest of the school that we have gotten over our differences and stand united behind a strong leader." When Susan began to protest about her 'leader' commit, Granger continued, "We all know that each team will have a leader with in the team. As soon as we saw the list of Seventh Years, we all knew that it would either be Harry or Malfoy. They have decided, so we will follow." She explained logically. "Also, it will scare the other teams if they think that we have put our differences aside."  
  
"Very good, Miss Granger." I think that Granger's mouth might have fallen open if she really took a moment to think about it. This was the first time that she had ever be praised by the potion's master. "She is right, if you stand to achieve a common goal, you will have to work together and a leader is sure to emerge. Of course it would be Draco under these conditions. He knows the area and knows how to lead a group of people that don't want to be lead." he said with a small smirk. "Potter on the other hand is a natural leader, but knows little about organization. His talent is telling people what to do in life and death situations where people don't know what is needed."  
  
A few people smiled at his assessment of the two most powerful students in the school. It was a little know fact that while they still weren't friends by any means, Severus Snape and Harry Potter had made peace a year earlier. They had come to a mutual respect, sorry-about-seeing-your-worst-memory/being-a-prick-because-I-didn't-like-your-father like state.  
  
"To be frank," The dark eyed man said to the small group. "I think that they will make a good team in the future. With Potter's raw charisma and Malfoy's training, they could rule the wizarding world before Fudge knew what hit him. I'm sure that they could even get away with calling it help." I smiled. I knew this was Sev's way of telling me that he was Ok with Harry and I. "Thought we can all sleep peacefully in our beds at night because we all know that the Golden Boy would never do that." To top of his statement, Sev sneered.  
  
"Thanks," Said the green eyed Gryffindor at my feet. "Now I feel oh so loved."  
  
When no one felt the need to reply to the youth's sarcasm, Granger asked, "So then we are agreed on 'Dragons of Bad Faith'?"  
  
There was a chorus of "I guess" and "Fine by me" through out the circle. That having been decided, we moved on to other topics, lead by the illustrious man in black. "Miss Granger, Mister Boot, Mister Potter, and Mister Malfoy all have the option of staying in the dorms or having their own rooms. I am sorry to say that we only have four extra rooms and have managed to snag five prefects and the head boy. I leave it to you to find a way to make this work." He finished as he got up and walked over to the bookshelf lining one of the walls and pulled out a large tome. He then meandered back to his chair. Soon he had lost himself in it's pages.  
  
Susan, Sally-Anne, and Silvara drifted off to bed and the rest of us were quite for a few moments thinking. Terry, bright boy that he was, ventured to simplify the situation. "As I see it, we need two more rooms. We can't ask someone to give up something that they deserve like their own bedroom, so all we need is two more rooms."  
  
"You poor, poor Ravenclaw." Harry said teasingly with a small grin. "How did you ever make it to seventh year?" Turning his bright eyes on me he asked, "Draco, didn't you say this afternoon that your rooms could easily hold two people?"  
  
"If the other person meets with my requirements, then I don't see any reason why not." I replied with a smirk.  
  
I could see the question on the tip of Harry's tongue, but it was Granger that beat him to it, "What requirements?"  
  
"Well," I started with a hint of laughter. "First, the other person would have to be clean. They also need to have bright green eyes and silky black hair. Next they would need to be able to keep up with me." I let them think what they would of that statement. "Also I require that they have an utterly fascinating scar. Anything I missing Harry?"  
  
"You left out 'incredibly sexy' and 'fun'." He answered with a smile.   
  
"Oh, I am so sorry."I said in mock embarrassment. "Wherever will I find someone to fit all of these? Harry?"  
  
"I think it is something that we can work on together."  
  
"Do you?"  
  
We could have gone on like that all night, but we were interrupted by Granger. "That still leaves one prefect without a room."  
  
"Sev?" I asked my godfather. His only reply was a lifted eyebrow as his eyes continued to follow the words on the page. "What happened to that one room on the other side of the Potions Lab?"  
  
"It got turned into a guest room." was his only reply.  
  
"Could we use it?" Boot asked.  
  
"With a little remolding, I don't see why not."  
  
"Granger, what do you think?" I asked the bushy haired teen.  
  
"Sounds like fun." She replied with a smile. "Oh, and if we are going to work together, call me Hermione."  
  
"If you insist, then very well. I suppose that you should call me Draco in return." I received a shining smile for Harry from this and decided that it might be worth it. "Are these arrangements ok with you Sev?"  
  
"I was wondering if you would even bother to ask me." he replied coolly. "You of course will need another bed added to your room and I expect that everyone will want to redecorate. It will take a few hours to change Miss Granger's rooms, but otherwise I don't see any problems." He paused for a moment before continuing, "We will have to make another key for Mister Potter. You will have to escort him to and from the room until then." My godfathers smirk was almost big enough to be called a smile, almost.  
  
"I don't have a problem with that." I said before turning and yelling, "Dobby!" at the top of my lungs.  
  
The little house elf popped up before me. "Yes sir? What is Dobby being able to help Master Draco with?" he asked excitedly.  
  
"Can you over see the moving of the prefects?" I asked my old caretaker. "Miss Granger's things are to go into the guest room across from the lab and Harry's need to be moved to my room. We will also need another bed in there and Hermione's rooms need to be made suitable for a prefect to live in. The other three will take the remaining rooms in my hall."  
  
"Dobby is being honored to do such a thing for such a great wizard, Dobby is." he said with a bright smile. Then he bowed and disappeared.  
  
That couldn't possibly be a blush darkening my cheeks. Could it? Of course not! That would be silly, Malfoy's don't blush. Seeing Harry's smile, I was forced to accept that Malfoy's might in fact blush.  
  
~*X*~  
  
I had walked Harry to our newly shared dorm. He was mystified with Anthonis, the ring and the many spells in place. He even went so far as to call it magnificent. I left him there to be stunted by the room and went to meet with my head of house.  
  
"Sev?" I asked after getting no response from my knock on the door to his rooms. "You wanted to talk..." Being the total prat that I am, I had opened the door and walked in on a passionate lip lock between my DADA professor and my godfather. "Umm... I'll just come back later." I said, quickly turning to go.  
  
"Wait!" called a high, out of breath voice from behind me. "Sorry about that Draco. I didn't mean for you to find out this way." It was Sev and this time his voice was closer to normal.  
  
I turned around and looked at the two sitting on the couch. They looked like a couple of Hufflepuff third years. Lupin was as as red as a pissed off hippopotamus. Severus Snape on the other hand looked like someone had just told him that Dumbledore was wearing a G-string. I really couldn't help but laugh at the pair. "It's fine Sev. I know that you have had a thing for him for years. I'm happy for you." I said with a smile. I then turned on Lupin and my smile disappeared. "If you hurt him, you will curse the day that you were born." my smile quickly returned. "But as long as that doesn't happen, we're cool."  
  
"Ok..." Lupin said, paling a little at my threat. "I should be going"  
  
"No, you should stay." Sev said o the golden eyed man. "This will involve you as well. Wm... Draco, I don't know how to tell you this. , but..."his face was grievous and he didn't look like he could go on.   
  
"It's ok, take your time."   
  
"Draco,you know I love you right?" he asked as if he had just gotten an idea. "Your like the son that I'll never have and you will always have a place to stay. No matter what happens, I promise that I will be there for you."  
  
"Sev? What's wrong? Your starting to scare me." A Slytherin like Severus Snape would never say these things unless something really bad had happened.Was he dying? Was I? Was he going to leave the country? All of these terrible things started flying through my head.  
  
"I'm sorry Draco, but your mother... She was killed by Death Eaters last night. We believe that it was a ploy by Lucius to clear his name."  
  
I don't know what he was expecting to see in my eyes, anger, sadness maybe? Whatever it was, judging by the look on his face a second later, I doubt that it was relief. "Sev, you had me worried! I thought you were going to tell me that you were dying." I said with a laugh.  
  
"Are you ok?" Professor Lupin asked.  
  
"I'm fine. There was little love lost between us and she knew the risk that she took." I said smoothly. "She could hardly stand to be in the same room as me for more than five minutes. I was the heir that was her obligation."  
  
"Ok," The Potions Master said with a nod. He knew what I was doing, but we don't need to go into that. "This is where Remus comes in. The Headmaster has decided it would be unsafe for you to stay here over the winter holidays. Seeing how I must remain here, you will be staying with Remus and Mister Potter in London."  
  
"I can do that." I said with a smile.  
  
~*X*~  
  
Twenty minutes later I walked into my dorm room. In the front room I found a cute little Gryffindor on my couch. "Come on Harry." I said as I lifted his sleeping form into my arms. I carried him into the bedroom and placed him on the bed that must have been meant for his use. It was done in red and gold. I undressed quickly and crawled into my own bed. "Goodnight."  
  
~TBC~


	7. Chapter Seven

True Friends

By: Craw/Brad

Author's notes: This took forever because I thought that I had already posted this chapter and was busy trying to write the next… Forgive me!

Chapter Seven

I was awakened by a large, warm mass snuggling into me. As I cracked an eye open, a mop of unruly black hair came into view. "Harry?" I asked as I rolled onto my side and threw my arms around the smaller man.

"Uh huh?" Asked a I'm-awake-but-not-going-to-let-you-know voice.

"Is there perhaps a reason that you are in my bed instead of your own?" I asked with a smile. "Not that I'm really complaining."

"Um… My bed was cold?" Answer with a question. Cute.

"Was it now?" I pulled his little frame closer to me as I asked this. You know, share the warmth.

"Yes it was." He said as he buried his head farther into my shoulder. "In fact, I believe that it is too cold for you to humanely ask me to sleep in it again."

"Spoiled Gyrffindor. I expect you want me to cater to your whims and let you stay here. Being up in that tower has made you soft." I said in a slightly condensinding tone. "But, then again, I guess I should show gratitude to the person taking me in for Christmas Holiday."

"Christmas?" Harry asked as he looked up at me for the first time this morning. His eyes were like deep questioning pools of emerald.

"Yeah, that's what Sev wanted to talk to me about last night. Apparently our ever so bright Headmaster finds the school unfit for me. So I'll be staying with you and Lupin." I replied.

"Me and Lupin? I thought I was going to stay here." Harry said.

"Maybe I wasn't suppose to tell you… Oppies." Harry just smiled and snuggled his head back into my chest.

I was just getting confortable and was almost asleep again when there came a tapping at the door to the common room. I could tell that the raven haired youth at my side was still awake, but since he had yet to move I just called, "Come in," When I heard the statue moving, I knew it had to be my ever so loving Godfather. "good morning Sev." I called sweetly.

"Draco? Where are you?" He asked from the front room.

"I thought that was obvious." I called back.

"Shut up," he said sullenly as he entered the room. Looking over at Harry's bed, he asked, "Where's Potter?"

"Hi Professor." Harry said, pulling his head back above my comforter. "What brings you to our rooms on this lovely morning?"

"Potter! You will get out of that bed this minute!" He yelled, his face first going pale and then red. Whether it went red with anger or embarrassment, I do not know.

"Are you sure Professor? I mean, I wouldn't want you to see something that you would regret seeing." He asked with an angelic smile. How this man could say things like that and still be thought a prude is quite beyond me.

Now, I love my godfather, but it really was quite amazing how quickly the color drained from his face. "Draco, you didn't…" He let the question trail off.

In mock outrage, I said, "Of course not! Do you think I'm a slut Sev? Give me at least another day!" I said with a smile. "By the way Potter, I'm on to you."

"No your not," Harry said innocently. "I do believe that I am on top."

Now the Potion Master's blush was back full force. "You will both be dressed and up to breakfast in ten minutes. Do I make myself clear?" He asked angrily.

"Of course sir. As soon as you leave, we will begin to rise." Even after saying everything that he had, the boy that lived still managed to look innocent.

The Potion master blushed deeper and turned on his heel to leave. "Ten minutes." He reiterated before making good his escape.

"Harry!" I said in a scandalized tone. "I can't believe that you said that to my God Father. Aren't you suppose to be the innocent one?"

"Not at all! I'm the one that is expected to be a killer. People see what they want to see, you know that. The idea of an innocent savior is what the people want. It makes them all feel better." He said with a bitter smile. "I just give them what they want."

"I guess we all have our parts to play." It really was a sad thought that the golden boy wasn't all that golden. "Trying to lighten the mood, I jokingly said, "Next you'll tell me that you have tried to commit suicide."

"Twice." The smaller man replied. He then held up his left wrist to show two pale scars. "I couldn't go threw with it though. I kept thinking that I was doing Voldemort's job for him." He said in false happiness.

I pulled him closer to my body. "We should get up. If we aren't there in ten minutes, Sev will come back for us."

"You're right."

X

Exactly ten minutes after he had left, everyone's favorite Potion Master returned. The only difference was that this time he brought reinforcements. "Harry?" Called the voice of one Remus Lupin. "Are you decent?"

"He is dressed," I called threw the Door to the bedroom. "I don't know about decent."

The werewolf tentatively poked his head threw the opening and scanned the room. Relief flooded his face as he saw that Harry was sitting on his bed, lacing one of his boots. "Are you ready? Severus said that he gave you ten minutes. You're late."

"Perfection takes time." I said smoothly as I put the finishing touches on my hair. Once I stopped putting gel into it, I noticed that it took even more time to do my hair. It looks better though, so no real loss. "Shut up or someone will be doomed to freezing to death." I said when the golden boy started laughing.

His laughter stopped abruptly and Lupin's started. "Come on you two. Draco, I don't think that you need to continue to impress Harry. I do sincerely doubt that he wants you to pick up anymore fans either." His golden eyes were shining with tears of laughter.

"Very well," I said turning away from the mirror. "We need to make a grand entrance. Time to announce that the 'Dragons of Bad Faith' will win in all things."

"'Dragons of Bad Faith'? Why does your team get a cool name?" Lupin asked/whined. "Team one is know as 'Starfire', two is," Here he paused to shudder. "'Huggle Bunnies' and Team three has announced their hopes with the name of 'Winners'."

"I bet that Susan and Silvara are glad that we vetoed that name." Harry said as he rose from the bed and made his way toward the door. "How do you want to do this? Do you want to play it down or flaunt it?"

"Well, the whole 'leader' thing we should flaunt, it will frighten the other teams. But," I paused and glared at Lupin. "Everything else is up to you I'll be there either way."

"Then I think that it will be the most fun if we walk into the Great Hall with me draped all over you. It will solidify our power base and make it clear that we will stand together." he said with a small smile. "Plus, it will be funny as hell to see everyone's faces."

"Well, if we are going to do this, then we might as well do this right." I said grinning like a madman. "Give me that ugly ass scarf."

X

A few minutes later we entered the Great Hall. As Harry had suggested, we entered as a couple. His arm around my waist and mine around his shoulders. We had even gone so far as to wear each others scarves. Both of our mask were back in place, and we were ready to face the world.

We entered behind the two professors and made our way to the head of our table. Our team mates made room and we sat opposite Hermione and Vince, who were doing their best to ignore each other. "New development?" Vince asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Not really." I said smoothly. "How do the other teams look? Have they announced the names yet?"

"Not yet. Apparently their has already been desiccant in the ranks of team one though. Weasley hasn't been civil to anyone but Abbot and the Gryffindors. Pansy feel they are all below her, and if my sources are correct, half of the seventh years on his team aren't straight. The other two teams seem to be doing fine. They both look like they will be Hufflepuffs though." Vince said this all softly with a blank look on his face. After he finished his report, he stuffed an entire pancake into his mouth.

"Lovely," said Hermione as she watched the large boy eat with a look of disgust on her face. She obviously hadn't paid one iota of attention to what he had to say. Her loss.

"Wow, that is bloody brilliant!" Harry said with a smile. He, evidently, had been paying attention. "How do you know all of that?"

"Harry, darling, don't ask such things. As long as his information is good, where he get it is his business alone." I said to the smaller man. "Your not a Slytherin, so I will explain. Asking who his informant is like asking who his lovers are. It is enough to know that his sources are sound."

Vince grunted and added, "We all have our networks." with a dumb looking grin. "You Gryffindors have gossips, we have informants. It keeps us on top and controls the flow of information."

By this time, even Granger was paying attention, not that it did her much good. Dumbledore was standing and began to speak before she could ask any questions. "Good morning students. I am happy to see that every one is getting along well. I believe that it is time for us to reveal the names of each team. Would you please send a representative up?"

With a nod from Harry, I stood and walked up to the platform. I was soon joined by Lisa Turpin, Seamus Finnigan, and Blaise. Turpin and Finnigan appeared to be extremely nervous and I saw that Vince's assessment of the teams was true.

"Please tell us the name of your team," the Headmaster said. "Starting with team one."

"Starfire," Blaise said with a small, evil smirk.

"Huggle Bunnies," Finnigan said through clinched teeth. He then began to blush when the entire student body started to laugh.

"Winners," Turpin said softly. This set off a whole set of cat-calls of 'Uh huh's and 'Yeah right's.

Now it was time for me to enlighten the ignorant masses as to the name of the best team in the history of Hogwart teams. I doubted that even the younger members of my team knew the name. Holding my head high, I said in all my aristocratic poise, "Dragons of Bad Faith."

I had expected someone to laugh, and that person would have suffered a very painful death, but instead my younger team mates began to clap. I don't think that they knew the significance of the title, but the were defiantly happy to have a better name than 'Huggle Bunny'.

"Thank you," Oh, Dumbeldore so knew what it meant. He was twinkling like there was no tomorrow. The four of us made our way back to our tables as the Headmaster continued to speak. "I would like to congratulate the Seventh years for coming up with such diverse names. The next activity will be for the first years. They will be creating a Team Banner. This should be finished by Saturday morning, at which time we will present them and follow with a game of capture the flag." He said with a smile. "For now, classes start in fifteen minutes. Your team leaders will be passing out the schedules." He finished and then sat down.

"We know who wears the pants in those groups." Hermione said with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Well, obviously, Seamus, Zabini, and Turpin are in charge." She answered as if he had asked 'Is water wet?'

"No they aren't. Well Blaise might be, but Seamus and Turpin just got out voted for the part." My little green eyed angel said.

"Very good Harry. We'll make a Slytherin out of you yet." I said with a smirk that might have misconstrued as a smile. "We wont really know who is on top for a few more days. People will be testing each other until it is decided."

"We got lucky," Vince said. "With you and Draco not fighting, it was a given that the two of you would be the figure heads of the team. Others will think that they could lead their team because they were in a power position in their house. You and Draco on the other hand were powers throughout the school, and that is why we are going to win."

"Very good Mister Crabb, but may I remind you that you are still in the Great Hall." Our Team Leader's voice made Hermione and Harry jump.

Vince just looked up and said, "Of course we're still in the Hall. Where else would we eat?" I have to admit that both Vince and Greg are amazing actors. The blank look in his eyes had even the people that had heard him, read Hermione, questioning weather it was really this 'idiot' that had said it.

"Here are your schedules," Sev said without missing a beat. "I expect that you will show up to your classes on time." He said with a pointed look at me.

So I may have had a small problem with skipping classes in the past, is that really any reason for him to single me out? "Sure thing SS." I said insolently. "Would you like me to do a little dance as well?"

"As much as I'm sure we would all enjoy seeing the Amazing Malfoy Dance of Doom, I fear that classes will be starting in a few minutes." Sev said in pseudo-sadness. "You will be in that class." With that stern command, my oh so loving God Father left.

"What was that about?" Granger asked.

"That doesn't concern you," I said coldly. Turning to Harry, I asked, "What do we have first?"

"I don't know about you, but I have Advanced DADA, then NEWTs Potions and COMC. After lunch I have the day free." He said with a smile.

I looked down at mine and found that our morning classes were the same. "I have Healing after lunch, but then I'm free until Astronomy at eleven." I said softly.

"What are you going to do with all of those classes?" the raven haired teen asked me.

I blushed a little at that. "I don't know. Sev kinda… pickedmyclasses."

"What was that?" Granger asked with a sweet smile.

"Sev picked my classes for me." I said through clenched teeth. "At the end of last year, I was skipping most of my classes. So, as my godFather he took it upon himself to choose for me."

"So you didn't care enough to fill out the form?" She questioned with a look of disbelief. "This is your future!"

"At the time I thought I would be one of the idle rich, maybe dabble in politics. I wasn't planning on doing anything more strenuous than planning a dinner party for two hundred." I said coldly. My voice became even more frigid as I finished, "I didn't think that my father would choose the Dark Lord over his own son."

"So what will you do?" Harry asked from my side.

"The only thing I can," I answered. "I will find some kind of career using these classes." I quickly pulled him into a kiss and then to his feet. "Come on Raven, we don't want to be late for class. Now do we?"

"Raven?" he asked with a slightly raised eyebrow.

"You don't like it?" I asked softly. I am pretty sure that he couldn't see it, but I really wanted him to like the nickname.

"I do," He said and kissed my cheek.

X

All of our morning classes were mixed classes. There weren't many people that made the cut for Advanced DADA, and even less that willingly spent two extra years in Snape's class. For Care Of Magical Creatures, we were teamed up with Starfire, and we did the unthinkable.

I was just sitting there innocently, minding my own business, when I was pounced on from behind. I was slightly shocked, but still didn't miss the flash of anger that moved through Harry's eyes. "Get off me! Blaise, I swear, I am going to kill you."

The dark haired boy jumped off my back and looked at Harry suspiciously. "I think I am in love! Draco, I have seen a god among men, and he is dirty blond."

"Have you told the little lion this?" I asked.

"No, I'm going to make him unable to live without me first. Play hard to get. It is always fun to watch them sweat." he replied with a smirk. "Your not going to tell him either!" He said turning to Harry.

"Of course I'm not. Who ever said you couldn't enjoy a little game of cat and mouse?" My boyfriend?? said with a smile.

"Stop fraternizing with the enemy!" Weasley yelled toward us.

Harry softly asked Blaise, "Is he talking to you or me?"

"Does it matter? In his little world he could be talking to either of us." Blaise said sadly. "The most dispiriting part is that he has the rest of the lions on his side. So much for inter-house relations."

"If the stupid Gryffindors are on his side, then what is your plan to get with the shy one?" I asked my housemate.

"Well, first I have to prove to him that Slytherins aren't all evil." He said fiercely. "You know, Pansy isn't being much help in that field."

"Why don't you and Greg come over here?" Harry asked suddenly. "I'll go ask Neville and Dean."

The girls, sans Pansy, had already gotten together in one group at the corner of the pen. Terry Boot was talking to Justin Finch-Fletchley in another and in the third the little lions were gathered. Pansy was standing in the last with Greg, glaring death at anyone that dared to even look at them. Our group (Harry, Blaise, Vince, and I) stood in the middle. Blaise departed to retrieve the larger Slytherin as Harry did the same.

Blaise was the first to return, and with a smirk, he called to my ebony haired angel, "Raven, if they don't want to come, that is their choice." The Gryffindor had looked like he was trying very hard to convince his 'friends' that we wouldn't kill them. "Come on, class is going to start soon." As if to verify his point, Hagrid came into the pen, carrying a box.

The other dark haired teen shrugged and began to walk back toward us. "That's right you bloody fag! Go back to your master." Weasley yelled after him.

Harry whirled around and Hagrid's head snapped up. Surprisingly, it wasn't Harry or the professor that made the first move against the boy. The Gryffindor I had always thought belonged in Huffelpuff turned on his housemate and let his fist fly.

"Dame," Blaise said, looking from his professor to his 'love'. "He should have waited 'till the end of class."

"He only hit the bastard once.," I replied. "His punishment wont be that bad I cursed him and only got a few months."

"I'm sure your right."

"Aren't I always?" I smirked. While we had our little side conversation as Slytherins are predisposed to do, things were changing in a flurry around us.

The students on both teams had reacted to what the weasel had said. Except Pansy, she was just glaring at a piece of grass. Majority of Starfire was standing between Longbottom and the redhead. Hermione was employed, with the help of Susan Bones, in holding Neville back.

"I have had it," the blond yelled. "with him being a homophobic bastered! You want to know something Ronnie-kins? I'm gay." He had obviously found that Gryffindor courage. "I don't know what your problem with it is. It's not like I want your body. Now that would be sick!"

Blaise smiled when he heard the blonds speech. "If it is at all possible, I want him even more now."

TBC

Review! Props to my Beta!


	8. Chapter Eight

True Friends

By: Craw/Brad

Author's notes: Family… Now I remember why I dislike Summer Vacation.. Would anyone care to shoot me?

Chapter Eight

"Nev?" Harry asked as he cautiously approached his housemates. "Calm down mate. He isn't worth it."

"You know what? Your right." The younger boy said. "I wont waste any more of my time on this loser."

"I see how you are you traitor!" Ron yelled to the blond lions back. "Go and get your pity fuck. We all know what a slut you really are." the redhead spat.

"Ron! What has gotten into you?" Hagrid yelled in shock. "Go see the Headmaster." Weasley glared at the half-giant, but made his way toward the school none the less. "Now, today we will be working with a Diricawl."

X

The rest of the week passed normally. Whenever there was any free time, the first years would gather in one of the corners and produce an infinite amount of giggling, as well as many odd smells. We could only hope that they were working on the banner and not sacrificing goats to the old gods.

The points were taken and given more freely as the professors were no longer dedicated to only one house. The classes were also notably more difficult than the ones from years before, but the assignments were more often projects or hands on training than essays.

Harry hadn't had to suffer from the cold since the first night, but our relationship didn't go any father than snuggling and a few stolen kisses. It was Friday night before anything of interest happened again. We were sitting in the common room, side by side on one of the couches.

"Harry, can I talk to you?" asked a good looking sixth year Ravenclaw.

"Sure Brian," Harry answered with a smile and a nod.

"Has anyone asked you to the dance yet?" the younger boy asked with a slight darkening of his mocha cheeks.

"Three people since lunch." Raven answered with a slight smirk.

"Are you going with anyone yet?"

"Not yet. I can't figure out how to go about asking the person I want to take." He said with a quick glance at me. "If you still need a date, though, I know for a fact that Nick isn't going with anyone yet. Why don't you ask him?"

"Thanks!" The Ravenclaw said before running along.

"You know," I said from Harry's left, "I do believe that he was trying to ask you out."

"Of course he was, but there is someone else I had in mind." Harry replied.

"Oh really?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. "And who, by chance, would that be?"

"I don't know, maybe a little silver dragon." He countered with a grin.

"What if I was to tell you that said dragon had been turning down dates all day because he wanted to go with a raven?" I asked in return.

"I would say that that was a very happy raven indeed." The boy who lived then leaned over and pecked me lightly on the lips. Leaning his forehead against mine, he said, "If you would like, we could go and get our robes and accessories next weekend."

"If it will give me more opportunities to flaunt you, half dressed no less, then how could I say no?"

"Should be fun." Harry said. He then wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into his lap. This set the first years into another fit of giggles.

X

The next morning we were awoken by a pounding outside the common room. "Go away." Harry mumbled from his resting place on my chest.

"Harry, love, I don't think that is working." I said softly and ran my fingers through his tangled locks. "We should answer it."

"Don't care." Harry said as he nuzzled closer to my chest. "Don't wanna move. Warm."

"Open up! I know your awake Dracie-pooh!" came the voice of Blaise from the corridor. "We need to talk and they are presenting the flags this morning. Do we need to get your godfather?"

"I'm coming Zabini!" I yelled toward the direction of the common room. "Raven, I need you to let me up."

"Don't wanna." He repeated as he tightened his arms around my waist. "It's not time to get up yet."

"Yes it is, come on." I said with a small smirk. He grumbled a little but made his way to the bathroom as I moved to answer the door.

Blaise, Vince and Greg walked in and took seats on the sofa. "Where is your little bird on this fine morning?" Greg asked after they were seated.

"He is showering now. Before you made us get up at this ungodly hour, he was in a very comfortable position." I answered coldly.

"Good," Blaise said, "We have some personal matters to discuss."

"Go on," I replied to the darker boy's cryptic message.

"There are more snakes that want to leave the dark, but they want assurances that they won't be eaten."

"I think we can assure them that it is safer in the warmth of the sun than in a dark hole." was my reply. If Zabini wanted to play this word game, then we could play.

"They will need to know that the light wont burn their eyes."

"It might burn at first, but their eyes will adjust. Tell them to watch out for mongees and that a dragon will be ready to protect his smaller cousins."

"Are you two done yet?" Vince asked.

"Yeah," Greg added, "I don't know why you bother talking like that, any idiot could follow."

"Vince! Greg! Your ruining my fun!" Blaise whined with a downtrodden look.

"If you four are done," said Harry from he doorway of our room, making us all jump, "I believe that Draco needs to get a shower so we can make an entrance before the unveiling of the banners. "With a smirk he added, "Besides, Greg is right," before turning and reentering the room.

"I'm afraid that he is right. Neither of you will ever be a seer." Vince conceded.

"Just go and break my heart Crabbe!" Blaise yelled with fake tears streaming forth from his dark eyes. "And I was so looking forward to becoming the next Trelawney. Woe is me!"

"Out you three." I demanded with a smirk. "Harry was right, I need a shower so we can make another grand showing."

I walk the trio out, having to physically force Blaise out. I walked back into the bedroom to find the boy who lived's bear bum in the air in front of the closet. Try as I might a 'mmm' of appreciation managed to escape my lips. My Raven just looked over his shoulder to throw a smile at me and went back to whatever it was he was doing.

"As much as I am enjoying this view, what in Merlin's name are you doing?" I asked him.

"I can't find my pants." Was his amazing reply.

"You can't find any pants?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. "What is wrong with the black ones over the chair?"

" I didn't say that I couldn't find any pants. I just can't find the ones I want." Was the smaller teens answer.

"Harry, dearest," I said in mock tenderness. "You are a wizard are you not?"

"Oh… "I now know for a fact that his blush didn't go all the way down. "Accio bondage pants." We waited… and waited. "Why didn't that work?"

"I don't know. Let me see your wand."

"Any time you like." Harry said with a wink, but handed over his wand nonetheless.

"It doesn't look like there is anything wrong with it." I said scanning it for any oddities. "Try doing a different spell." I tossed the piece of wood back to the other teen.

"Accio leather pants." A pair of black leather pants flew out of the closet and into his hand. "That worked fine."

"Then wear those. I'm going to go take a shower and then we can go meet up with every one else." I smirked. Really, I liked his bondage pants, but they didn't hold a candle to the leather ones. The leather was tighter.

X

When we finally got out of our rooms, the only difference between our outfits was the shirts. Harry was wearing a tight red cotton tee. Where as my own shirt was dark green silk that flowed down my chest. I must admit that I good dam good.

"Are we ready?" Raven asked before we entered the great hall.

"I'm frightened to think that we will be at the mercy of those first years, even if it is only a banner." I said grimly. "I bet they used pink. Lots and lots of pink."

"After hearing our name, I rather think they will use green and black, maybe a little red." the savior of the wizarding world said. "Besides, they wouldn't want the banner to look like Huggle Bunnies'."

"Dear Merlin I hope not." I said before pulling him close and throwing the doors open.

X

"It is now time for the revealing of the banners." Dumbledore said from his perch at the high table. "The first years will be presenting them, starting with Starfire and ending with Dragons of Bad Faith. I do hope that you remembered our game of capture the flag this afternoon." He said with that infernal twinkle in his eye.

A few first years from each table rose and entered the room behind the head table. The reappeared a moment later. They stood three per piece of fabric. The twelve first years stood before the head table, facing the rest of the student body.

"Starfire," The head master said and Professor McGonagle levitated the banner from in the first years hands. It unfolded as it moved to float over the first table. It had a black background with a large silver star in the upper right corner. Falling down to the left of the star was a crimson, indigo and navy tail.

"Huggle Bunnies," Apparently the first years weren't much better than the seventh. There banner was basically a pink rabbit. This banner got groans and snorts form the rest of the students.

"Winners," I was mildly impressed with this flag. I mean, there isn't really all that much one can do for a team with that team name, but these little first years had managed to make a half decent banner. It was deep sea blue with silver wings in the middle. It didn't necessarily go with the name, but in a way it fit.

Finally, the moment we had all been waiting for. The Headmaster said, "Dragons of Bad Faith." My godfather, ever the dramatic, floated the banner over the table and held it there for a moment before allowing it to fall open. My mouth fell open with it.

There, chained to the black background, was a 3-D, animated, Hungarian Horntail. It was pulling and tugging against it's bonds, while gold sparks flew from it's mouth. Around it's neck hung a sliver medallion and at it's feet was what looked like fifty other pieces of jewelry.

After a few seconds people started to snap out of their daze, but Harry was the first to speak up. "Those are my chains." he said in a deathly quite tone, the anger burning just behind his emerald orbs. A few Malfoy's throughout history have been know for not being a hundred percent stable, I mean Great-Uncle Tobin swore that his blood hound told him to kill hundreds of muggles, But I'm pretty sure that I wasn't imagining things when the Boy Who Lived growled at the first years sitting near us.

Sally-Anne said, "That is my necklace!" She was about fifty times louder than our dear Mister Potter. A few more of my fellow teammates also laid claim to various parts of the flag. I think that was a fifth year Ravenclaw that said the Horntail was "Billy".

The first years made a wild leap over the table and a mad dash from the hall. "As much as I'm sure you would all like your things returned," Sev said from his position at the head table, "The banner will stand as is. If any of you wish your things returned to your possession, I suggest that you don't lose this afternoons game." He the calmly returned to his breakfast.

All around me I could hear my teammates murmuring things like, "Greasy git", "Cold hearted bastard", "Overgrown bat", and "Meanie", the last coming from the fifth year Ravenclaw. However the emerald eyed man beside me said nothing, but it was clear to all that could see his eyes, that he was thinking, "I'm gonna get me some first years."

Dumbledore stood and said with that infernal twinkle, "The games will begin at one this afternoon with start fire playing Huggle Bunnies. I suggest that you all hide your lags before then so we may begin promptly. They must be hidden in the designated arena and no magic is allowed to be used to place them. This includes invisibility cloaks, brooms, and potions." He then sat and decisions brook out among the teams. Although it was rather strained when it came to my teams first years.

X

Once the flags were hidden, people waited around impatiently. The common room was full of hyper second years. I'm sure that the first years would have been hyper as well if it weren't for the numerous Glares o' Death that were shot their way by the older teammates whose things they had taken.

I was, as always, with Harry. We were discussing tactics with Hermione and Boot. I have decided that I don't like the way, or the amount of time, that the Ravenclaw looked at my Raven. Anyway, we were thinking on the best plan of attack with Winners.

"I don't think we really need to worry about them," Boot said, referring to the above mentioned team. "They are basically Hufflepuffs."

"Just because they aren't as big a threat as Starfire doesn't mean we should write them off so fast." Harry replied.

"Never underestimate the enemy," Vince said from his place on my left. "It's the 'good' ones that will give you floating cupcakes full of sleeping potion."

A touch of red darkened Raven's cheeks at the larger man's commit. "So you know about that?"

I answered for my large friend, "We are Slytherin's Harry, we know everything. Or at least know someone that does."

"Back to the subject at hand," the bushy haired girl to my right interrupted. "We should use younger students to hold the prisoners, and to protect the false base. Fifth year and up should be protecting the real flag and looking for the other teams."

"Good plan, but we will only want a few strong, smart, older students at the flag. Too many in one place and they will know something is up." I said in response to her statement. "I suggest that you three be the ones to stand guard."

"And what do you plan on doing while we keep the flag safe Malfoy?" Boot asked defiantly, yet aging glancing at my Harry. It was becoming more and more obvious that our little Ravenclaw wanted what was mine.

"Why I will be doing as the name of the game suggest Boot." I said coldly.

"Calm down Drake." Harry said from near my feet. He seems to enjoy sitting on the floor. "We need to remember that this is just a game," he then added a mumbled, "Not worth getting worked up over." as he nuzzled my thigh.

I smiled down at him and ran my fingers throw his hair, enjoying the look of pale skin over ebony stands. Looking around our circle, I see that Boot's glare would have killed if it could, and Hermione was as red as a Weasley's hair. Vince was staring stupidly at the far wall. A few might have been enlightened as to the truth, but the mass majority still only saw his mask.

"We should start getting ready," Vince said after about five minutes of silence.

X

One o'clock rolled around and found the entire school in the clearing that had once belonged to the dragons. Every one had donned jeans and T-shirts for the occasion. At one end of the clearing, the teachers sat on a raised platform. On each side of the platform stood Half of the student body. At the opposite end, hung in midair, was a large movie screen.

Dumbledore stood in the middle of the stage motioning for silence. He was going to give yet another speech. Oh joy! "Today we will be undertaking a teambuilding activity. Winning is not what's important here. What matters is working with your team to achieve a common goal and trusting on another." He paused for effect. "We will begin with Huggle Bunnies vs. Starfire. Magic is allowed to be used, but not to find the other team's flag. Points will be awarded for each member of the opposite team captured and the game will end when one team returns to their base with the other's banner. No dark magic will be allowed, and just use your best judgment with the younger students."

TBC

Much love to all reviewers and, of course, my lovely beta, Frito the Great. Read her fics or ... something... bad will happen... like the end of the world... or the'll outlaw piercings... It would also be nice if you could review. Yes, that would be very nice of you. Brad


	9. Chapter Nine

True Friends

By: Craw/Brad

Author's notes: Thank you all for waiting so long. Classes started again a few weeks ago and then a natural disaster ripped through my state... That really isn't any excuse though... I have told you all that I hate typing haven't I?

AN2: I hope that this answers your questions, Dargenphly.

Chapter Nine

Needless to say, Starfire won against Hugglebunny. Was there even really any question of who would win? The really sad part though, was the simple fact that the two flags were within a hundred feet of each other. The Match only lasted ten minutes.

So, now my team was getting ready to come up against Winners. Our 'base' was under a great oak and our flag was folded and placed in a birds nest at the top. We started with the entire team together until the whistle blow. At this point we all split to do our pre-assigned task.

Hermione, Boot, and Vince stayed with an assortment of second and third years at the base. Mixed groups like this had been sent out all over the area. The first years had all been sent out on their own. The basic plan of action was to let them get captured and then follow them back to the enemy camp.

The plan worked perfectly as we followed a first year that had been captured by Semus Finnigan. Harry trailed them on their left and I, on their right. When, finally, we came to the end of the woods, we stopped.

Tim, the first year, was leaning against a large tree. Two feet to his right, just laying across a branch was their flag. With lightening speed, the three enemy guards were dispatched. I quickly undid the binding spells on Tim and Harry retrieved the opposer's flag.

We then started to sprint back to our base and Bam! Harry got cursed from behind. I looked back to where he had fallen and ran back to him. Small cuts were sprouting up all over his body, or rather I assumed they were. They were covering his arms and face, I really couldn't see much more skin than that.

"Harry!" I yelled as I fell to my knees beside his prone body. "Tim, come here!" I called before putting up a barrier ward around us. "Say something Raven."

"Ouch?" He said with a raised eyebrow.

"Smart ass!" I replied with a smile. "What do we do now? Who cursed you?"

"Nice to know you go your priorities straight." He said threw gritted teeth. "The curse was on the flag and now you carry me back to base as Tim watches our back."

"I don't know if that is such a good idea." Tim said from my side. "I'm only a first year, I'm not even that good at DADA. I'm much better at History of Magic, or COMC."

"Then you damned well better learn fast." I snapped at him. "Like it or not, Raven won't get any medical attention until this stupid game is over, so we are going to end it soon."

Ok, so the plan wasn't perfect, but so what? An ok, so upper body strength isn't really my biggest attribute, but I managed to lift the Boy Who lived's lithe frame into my arms. I cradled him as I made my way back to our base and he cradled their flag.

I should have known better than to underestimate Nott and Amothus. Even if they aren't forces to be reckoned with, they are still Slytherins. After all these years, I should have known they would come up with something.

We were within sight of our base when the hexes started to fly. I was kinda surprised to find out that Tim could shield us like he did. Some spells still got through, but the majority couldn't touch us. I continued running the tree as Boot and Granger began to shoot curses back at them. Three had fallen by the time we touched the trunk, and won the game.

X

After Pomfry had treated all of the wounded, we regrouped in front of the teacher's raised platform. I had to suppress a groan when the Headmaster stood. Really, the man spent far too much of my precious time talking. I mean, I have things of far more importance to do! 'Like what?' You might ask. Well I will tell you, it involves Raven's luscious lips and a dark cornor of the Common Room.

To bad that wasn't an option at the moment. "Seeing how it has gotten late, we will adjourn these games until tomorrow afternoon. That will give our two winning teams time to discuss strategies. For now, let us all go to dinner. I'm sure you all have worked up quite an appetite." Then, with a smile, the man lead the way toward the castle.

X

"Harry, can I talk to you?" I asked as we entered the common room.

"Sure," Raven replied with a raised eyebrow and smirk. We brook off from our group and headed to our rooms. Once we were inside our common room, he asked, "So, what's up?"

"Well, you see, it's like this," I started nervously. What was wrong with me? Malfoy's don't do nervous! "I was wondering if you could tell me... the exact answer to the question that I may or may not be about to ask you?" Wow, even to me that sounded awful.

"I will do my best, oh eloquent one."

"Could you... um... What are we?" I finally asked looking at my feet.

"Human? Wizards? Men? You need to be a little more specific Drake." Harry replied.

"Us. What are we doing? Are we boyfriends? Friends with benefits? Nothing?"

"Well, lets take a look at the facts." the boy who lived said with a smirk. "I spend all of my free time with you. I spend most of that time touching you in one manner or another. For the last week I have woken up in your arms... Drake," Here he gasped for effect, "Dear me, I think we might be in a relationship."

"Harry, I don't do things half-assed. If we are together then you are mine." I moved to stand face to face with him, our bodies mer centimeters apart. Now that I knew he didn't think we were just 'having a little fun', I was back to my normal, self-assured self. "No one else gets to caress your cheek or look into your eyes and know the true meaning of lust. No one else is allowed to wake up next to you and know that they are doing at least one thing right. Those things are all mine alone."

"In return I want to be the only one to make you blush. I want to be the first thing you think off when you wake up and the last thing before sleep steals you away. I want there to be only truth between us and," the smaller man in front of me said with a smirk. "I want you to kiss me."

That sounded like a very good idea. So glad that I got a smart one.

X

Seeing how it was Sunday and the games didn't start until that afternoon, my Raven and I decided to have a bit of a lie in. It wasn't until then that I realized how amazing the Golden Boy smelled. It was like a mixture of vanilla and cloves, soft with a bite.

It was ten thirty before anyone thought to come looking for us. Just my luck that it had to be Severus that strood right in. I should have taken back the key after the first time this happened.

"Draco," he called from the common room. "Get out of bed and come eat something."

I was about to reply when my green eyed bedmate threw the conferrer over my head and a hand over my mouth. He then whispered into my ear, "If he can't see us, he'll think we aren't hear and leave." Harry then started to giggle softly.

"I'm not sure that will work," I said back in a thoughtful tone. "Perhaps if we were kissing?"

"I do think that would solve our problem." Harry replied.

Seeing how one kiss turned into three or four... or fifty, it was a huge surprise when my godfather pulled the blanket back in a dramatic move. I was a little disappointed that our brilliant plan didn't work. I mean, sure we were depending on ostrich logic, but still!

Anyway, back to Sev. He really doesn't like to be ignored. "If you and Mister Potter are quite done, your team awaits the brilliant plan of attack you have been up here forming all morning."

"We were just discussing that Sir." Harry said with a smirk. "We were going to stun them with Draco's sheer sex appeal and then... Well, we hadn't gotten past his sex appeal actually."

"Then," I supplied, "We would have the first years round them you and magically chain them to a tree. We would then proceed to ttorturethe location of their flag out of one of the third years."

"If this is the plan that you spent all morning coming up with, you might as well have left this to the first years." Sev sneered.

"Are you saying that you doubt my ability to make people faint from the sexual tension?" I pouted. Who should believe in me if not my godfather?

"I am simply pointing out Mister Potter's faulty excuse. Maybe if he wasn't in your bed, his brain might work slightly better."

"Be nice Sev," Remus said from the doorway. "Honestly, if anyone could pull off it would be these two. Just on, to quote Minerva, 'shear dumb luck'."

"Be that as it may, my team will not be going into battle with 'sex appeal' as their best plan. I want you both up and with Miss Granger and Mister Boot in twenty minutes. They," He left the 'unlike you' unsaid. "have been up since seven planning."

"If you don't mind my asking Sir, what's in it for us if we win?" Harry asked, his head resting on my chest.

"I believe that you will receive your chains back." Sev answered.

"Besides that? I mean, Draco isn't missing anything, so why should he fell compelled to win. I highly doubt that 'the Honor of Winning' simply isn't going to do it."

"There will of course be other benefits. We will get to chose the next of these ridiculous activities." My godfather answered with a sneer.

"Do you mean 'we' as in the team, or 'we' as in you?" Raven asked.

"I will of course have the final say, but it will be the team's responsibility to come up with a list." Sev replied.

"So, if we decided that everyone should run around the Quidditch pitch five times starkers, and you signed off on it, everyone would have to?" The Savior of the Wizarding World asked.

"Yes," Our Potions Master raised his hand to his temple as if fighting off a headache. "If there are no more questions, and I assure you there aren't, get dressed. Now."

"Sure thing Sev." I said, pushing Harry off the side of the bed, where he landed with a thump. I then pulled the blanket off and sat up. Severus and I shared a smirk.

"That wasn't very nice Drake."

"Do you want me to kiss it and make it all better?"

"I would love it if you did, but your godfather is watching and I think he would object."

"We have to get undressed anyway, Shower?"

"Meet you there in three minutes."

X

Sev had insisted on separate showers, so it was half an hour later that we entered the Slytherin common room. Hermione was sitting in a corner talking to Boot. Vince was also sitting there, but it looked like neither of them were consulting him.

I sat down on the only open seat, an armchair, and pulled harry down onto my lap. "So, what did we miss?" I pointedly directed the question at Vince. I knew for a fact he would give me the shortest and most contrite synopsis. Granger and Boot both looked amused.

"Not much," Vince answered. "Boot here is trying his damnedest to find a way to team up with Harry and kick you out of the picture. Granger's all count on the other team playing fair."

"I wounder what your godfather would say if he knew that our plan was the best of the lot?"

"I would say three things Mister Potter." Came Sev's voice from behind my chair. "First, I am very disappointed in Mister Boot's and Miss Granger's plans. Second, there are many open seats in the common room. You don't need to sit on Draco. Third, I forbid you to go into the game with no other plan than stunning them with a nude Malfoy."

"Sir! I never said anything about Draco getting starkers. I was thinking more along the lines of topless and in leather. There are first years out there!" Harry replied in a Pseudo -offended tone. "Plus, I'm comfy here."

"Don't worry Sev, we will find another plan." I said quickly.

"Besides," Harry grumbles after looking to make sure that our potions professor was gone. "It was a perfectly good plan. Who wouldn't stop if they saw you half naked?"

"Have I ever told you how cute you are when you pout?" I asked as I pulled Raven down into a kiss. Glancing around our corner, I added, "We could just go out there and snog. Hermione's already down for the count."

The boy who lived turned to look at his bushy haired friend. Her mouth was hanging open and she was practically salivating. My green eyed Adonis buried his face in my shoulder as he giggled.

"So here is the plan I've come up with," Vince started.

X

The stage was set. This time it was Raven and I that stood waiting with our team banner. For Vince's plan to work the Banner had to be in clear sight, so we also had sixth and fifth years around us. Harry and I were the last line of defense and as such we were behind the younger students.

Vince really is a lot smarter than we give him credit for. In the few minutes between us entering the common room and announcing he had a plan, Vice had combined the best aspects of all the plans.

Harry and I were lounging on our banner in just our jeans. Even the straightest of guys would be a little distracted if they got so far as us. Ok, so it might be distracting us as well, but we would have plenty of warning if anyone were to get through the others.

I hadn't really been paying much attention after Vince explained what Harry and I would be doing. Really, how was I suppose to focus with Boot being so obviously jealous? Well, what ever the others were suppose to do, it evidently work. Granger calmly walked back to base with the other team's flag in hand.

Later that night I found out that they had put a levitating charm on it to make it float to her. They apparently also set an illusion so the other team didn't even know it was missing until the game was called. Yes, Vince is quite a bit brighter than he gets credit for.

TBC

I would like to thank all of you for reading this. I know that I don't update nearly often enough, but I'm lazy. Now that schools back in though, I have more time to sit and write this. I thought that I could do more over the summer, but I was too busy... Anyway, I love all of my reviewers and hope that you will, as well as any new readers, review! Mad love to my beta, Anna. Brad


	10. Chapter Ten

True Friends

By: Craw/Brad

Author's Notes: I had this written and ready to be typed last weekend, but due to technical difficulties, was unable to finish until today. I had never realized before this how much I enjoy hot showers. Don't move to Florida. The advantage of pretty beaches doesn't really match up with losing power for a week. Shout outs to the linemen that came down from up north. I just saw ten that had come down from Canada. Also, props to FEMA, the Red Cross, the cops and everyone else that came from out of town to help.

Chapter Ten

That evening before dinner the Headmaster stood. As expected all eyes were on him, and they didn't seem too happy about it. I mean, capture the flag takes a lot out of a person! By the by, Sev had dismantled the team banner earlier and returned everyone's possessions. He then spent and hour showing the firsties how to charm it so that it looked the same.

Anyway, the man with the eyes of ultra evil twinkle-ness was now standing in front of a room full of hungry children preparing to make another long ass speech. I hope he's written his will. "Amazing job this afternoon and yesterday, all of you!" He started with a smile. "One team had to come out on top though, and today that was Dragons of Bad Faith." He paused as my table cheered. "They will be picking the schools next activity. The information that might be needed will be passed on through your team leader. Now dig in. This is your feast."

X

"Ok, listen up. I'm only going to say this once," Said Sev, "As a team you are suppose to choose the next activity. It isn't to be a contest of any sorts between the teams. It may test people in small groups though." Pause, "I want all suggestions to go through the Seventh years before I am subjected to them." With than Sev turned and left the room.

X

Later that night I was presented with a list of choices that the sixth years had approved. There were a few dozen things on the list. All kinds of things, from a spelling bee to broom races to a singing contest. The only one I saw that I felt had any merit was putting on a play.

"I think we should play BBC." Sally-Anne said from the other side of the group.

"What's that?" Susan asked from her seat beside Miss Perks.

"Boxer, Berfs or Commando." Hermione answered. "That is and awful idea. There is a reason that no one put it on the list."

"I think we should do a play." Harry said from where his head was resting in my lap. His feet were thrown over Granger's lap at the other end of the couch.

"I think that is a brilliant idea, but which one should we do?" I asked.

"What about Romeo and Juliet?"

"Phantom of the Opera?"

"I think the most amusing option would be Rocky Horror." I declared. My Statement was met with a round of blank stares. "Honestly! The Rocky Horror Picture Show? It was even made into one of those muggle movies."

"Drake," Harry said looking up at me, "Four words, 'Raised in a cupboard'."

"What about you Granger?" She shook her head in a negative. "Anyone besides me?" When no one said anything, I stood. Raven glared at me as he landed on the floor. "Well, come on!" I said when nobody moved.

"Where?" Hermione asked.

"Sev's rooms. He's got a copy on MD . He'll let us hang out in there."

X

"What do you want?" My godfather is always so nice.

"These people have never seen Rocky Horror!" I exclaimed. "It is imperative that they see it."

"I'm a little busy at the moment." Our favorite Potions Master then blushed as someone inside the room said something. I then noticed that his hair was less than organized and he also seemed to have a few missed buttoned buttons.

"Pray tell what you were busy with? Wait let me guess."

"No need to do that Draco," Remus said, coming to the door. "Come watch your movie. I dare say that its been a while since I'm seen it. I use to have the biggest crush on Tim Curry." He wrapped his arms around my godfather's waist. As he finished he pulled Severus back from the doorway.

"Your just going to invite all of these children into my rooms?"

"Of course," Remus replied. "I think we should all be able to sit comfortably in the sitting room. There aren't enough chairs though, so I fear some of you will have to sit on the floor." He then lead us into the sitting room.

Sev had walked ahead of us and conjured two beanbags and a loveseat. He then seated himself in the loveseat. Remus plopped down beside him and cuddled into his side. I claimed one of the armchairs . Boot took the other, Granger and Crabb each pulled up a beanbag and the other girls took the couch. Harry looked uncertain for a moment before plopping down into my lap.

My godfather glared at him and with a flick of his wand summand the MD to the table. With another flick it began to play. The picture was projected and the lips appeared. Let the fun begin.

X

"Are we in agreement then?" I asked as the credit rolled.

"Well it really isn't appropriate for the younger students." Hermione said in a know-it-all-ish voice.

"They wont understand most of it," Raven argued. "even if they did, it isn't that bad."

"Frank sleeps with Brad and Janet, and then she sleeps with Rocky!" Hermione sounded absolutely scandalized.

"I'm sure they read worst in books. I know for a fact they see worst on the telly." Sally-Anne said.

There was a few moments of silence before, "What are you lot talking about?"

"Oh... I guess I forgot to tell you," I started. "We decided to do a play. Each house will put their own on using only the resources at their disposal. We want to do Rocky Horror, or at least Raven and I do." I explained to my godfather.

After an ample pause, Remus stepped in and said, "I think that is a wonderful idea."

"Very well," Sev said after seeing Remus' beaming smile. "Though i don't want the younger years to be in it." Then with a smirk, "Imagine how many letters we would get if we cast a little first year as Frank!"

"Well, I was thinking that we could have the fifth and sixth years as extras and we could play the parts. If one of us can't sing, there are spells that could be used, and don't you think Harry would make an exhalent Frank?"

"Seeing as you have already assigned parts, who are you going to be Malfoy?" Boot spat my name like a curse. Probably jealous that I had Raven in my lap for the last two hours.

"Well, who better to play the part of Sexy Blond?" I asked. "I shall be Rocky of course."

"Who would be Brad and Janet?" Sally-Anne asked with a smile.

"Vince will be Brad and you can be Janet." I replied with a smirk.

"Drake, you know I can't. Greg would get upset." Vince said from his beanbag.

"Then Brian." I said. "He looks the part and I know that he doesn't have an over protective boyfriend."

"Your own words come back to bite you now." Boot had the audacity to smirk at me! "You said sixth years would be extras. That leaves only little old me."

"No" I responded without a seconds hesitation.

"You have no choice."

"Yes I do. I'll play Frank and Harry can be Rocky."

"Drake, that would just waist time." Raven said. "Let him be Brad. Besides, I want to see you in that little Speedo."

"But Harry, I don't want him touching you." I replied softly.

"What does it matter? All of the others would have touched my too." The boy who lived was so naive.

"It matters because he wants you."

"So does Brian." he countered.

"But he let it be when he found out you were with me. Boot has been trying to take you from me since the first night." I replied in his ear.

"I'm not going anywhere love." Raven leaned in and said against my lips, "I'm not going to give you up with out a fight."

I smiled into the kiss. "Very well," I said it loud enough that the whole room could here. "But I swear Boot, if you try anything, I will hunt you down and make wish you were a natural woman. I assure you it would have been a far less painful method of achieving the same results."

X

So it was that at breakfast the next morning the headmaster stood to make the anonnsment. "As was there right, Dragons of Bad faith has decided on our next fun filled team building activity. I am proud to anounes that in two weeks each team will be putting on a play. You shall be aloud to decide on you own division of labor, but remember that your classmates will be seeing what you do. You will need to provide costumes , props, backgrounds, the sound system, and anything else you feel will be needed. Also, seeing how we can't hold all four sets in here, the Great Hall is not going to be used for any of the plays. Each team will be responsible for finding it's own location." He paused and smiled at the room. "Remember though, the porpous is to have fun."

X

The rest of the day ran as it normally would. We went to classes, we ate lunch, Weasley tried to kill Harry, we ate dinner. Wait... One of those don't fit. Where was I when all this was happening? I tell you where, I was being distracted by Finnagan.

"Malfoy wait up!" He called as I walked toward the Slytherin dorms after dinner.

"What do you want?" I sneered at him as he continued to walk closer.

"I just wanted to say that you really are an unnatural freak. On top of that your tha amazing bouncing ferret! Really how can Potter stand to touch you?"

"I thought that you unloyal basterds had disowned him. Why would you care?" I sneered. Who was he to call me a freak?

"He is still a Gryffindor. He should have better taste than you."

"Fuck off and die." I said before continuing toward my destination.

As I turned the last twist in the corridor, I saw a sight to make my blood run cold. There, on the floor bloody, was my Raven. He was curled up into a ball and Weasel was still standing behind him kicking.

Now, Malfoy's are known for our possessiveness. I remember a story about Great Uncle Fredric going have way around the world for a dagger that had been stolen form him. This of course extends to our significant others. My father wasn't a nice man. He would sometimes get mad and beat me and or my mother, but had anyone else dared raised a hand to us, they might not live to see the next day.

"Weasel! Get the bloody hell away from him!"

"Oh, so nice of you to join us Ferret. I have been hoping that we could meet in a dark hallway all week."

"You must be a closet masochist. If I knew that was how you liked it, we could have had a little more fun." I replied. The redhead was really starting to become tedious. All I want was Harry.

Moving forward as I pulled my wand, I simply glared at him before he backed off and ran away. Rushing to my boyfriends side, I had to gasp. There was a tear in his shirt and he was bloody from head to toe. My poor Raven. Weasel would pay.

X

After getting the boy who lived patched up, we returned to the common room. On the button board was posted the name of the play and the parts each person would take part in. It looked something like this:

_The Rocky Horror Picture Show_

_First Years - Set_

_Second Years - Lights_

_Third Years - Music_

_Forth Years - Costumes_

_Fifth and Sixth Years - Extras_

_Seventh Years - Actors_

Beside it was the list of Parts and the corresponding seventh year.

_Cast_

_Rocky - Draco Malfoy_

_Frank - Harry Potter_

_Riff-Raff - Vincent Crabb_

_Magenta - Hermione Granger_

_Brad - Terry Boot_

_Janet - Sally-Anne Perks_

_Columbia - Susan Boons_

_Eddy - Silvara Keneth_

_Dr. Scott - Severus Snape_

_All actors see Prof. Snape for scrip. First rehearsal will be Tuesday night at seven._

X

"What happened to you Raven?" Blaise asked after we sat down on the love seat across from him.

"I got into a small fight with the Weasel." Pomfrey had healed what she could, but he was still covered in burses.

"Dray let you?"

"He saved me." Harry replied smiling at me.

"Damn right I did! I'm also going to kill that vermin the next time I see him." I stated hotly. "No one hurts you and gets away with it."

"Hate to be the one to break it to you Hun, but there is a madman out the that wants my blood." he said sadly.

"And if he dares to touch you now, I swear that he will pay." In my mind it really is that simple. I might not be able to say him from all the pain, but Malfoy's are extraordinary at vengeance.

"I'm sure that he didn't really need you to save him." Boot said from behind us. "He did beat you-know-who."

"In case you didn't notice Terry, I'm little. I'm not going to beat anyone bigger than myself in a fight. Hell even most people shorter than me have a good bit of weight on me." Harry said from where he was cuddling into my chest. "Besides, it's nice to have someone else be the savoir for once."

"Bugger off Boot." I growl as i start to run my fingers through Raven's ebony locks.

"You know Malfoy, someday Harry is going to realize that he can do so much better than you." Boot hissed before storming off.

A few moments later, i turned to Blaise, "Why are you here?"

"I need to talk to you about something important." Looking around the room and seeing all of the odd glances he was receiving, he added, "But not here."

"Very well," I replied, "Lets go to my rooms then."

TBC

I have to apologize for any mistakes. My beta no longer has time to beta this. I did go over it and try to catch everythingâ€ Reviewâ€ If you want to volunteer to replace here, just e-mail me. Brad


	11. Chapter Eleven

True Friends

By: Craw/Brad

Author's notes: South Florida sucks!

Chapter Eleven

"What did you need?" I asked after we were all seated in my common room. Harry and I were on one of the couches and Blaise was stretched out on a love seat.

"Some of my sources tell me that your father found out about your relationship with the Boy Who Lived," The dark teen said solemnly. "Word is he is none too pleased."

"Well then that's his problem then isn't it?" I asked sardonically. "He no longer has the right to tell me who I can and cannot date, if he ever did."

"I'm afraid that he will be making it your problem Drake," Blaise replied. "Or rather Harry's"

"What do you mean?" Raven asked with a raised brow. I think that he really might be spending too much time with me.

"He went to the papers."

Those five words were enough to drain all the blood from my boyfriend's face. "What did you say?" he asked. I could see the small hope for having misheard the teen shining in his eyes.

"It will be all over the WWN by tomorrow night," Zabini said in a very straight forward way.

"I am so fucked," the green eyed man at my side announced before burying his face into my shoulder.

"Calm down Raven," I said, petting his hair. "Look at it logically; the entire school knows. It would have gotten out eventually." I can't honestly say that it didn't confuse me a little that he was reacting like this. He had no problem being open about us at school.

"But now we'll be getting all of the letters," Harry replied softly. "I didn't want you to have to go through the letters."

"When this mass of prophesized letters arrive, we can hold a bonfire. I don't care what those mindless fools think about us," I said in the most soothing voice I could muster. "All it will do is break the hearts of countless witches across the world. I mean really, to find out that the two hottest guys in the wizarding world are both taken. I think it might cause a few deaths."

I managed to get a small chuckle out of him for my commits. Now if only I could keep him from getting hurt by any of the countless letters he will surely get.

X

The next morning, the hall broke out in whispers with the arrival of the Prophet. After ten minutes of putting up with it, I snatched Granger's copy from her hands and began to read. It wasn't anything like what I expected.

**Boy Who Lived going dark and what does Draco Malfoy have to do with it?**

It has come to this reporter's attention that newly disowned Draco Malfoy is in a relationship with Harry Potter, better known as the Boy Who Lived. It has been a widely known fact that these two young men have not gotten along since they first met. Their rivalry will go down as one of the worst in Hogwarts history. So why is it they are suddenly a couple?

It appears that while on the train to school this past September first these two youths found peace. Afterwards, they were placed on the same team for an inter-house competition that Headmaster Dumbledore put in place for the first month (See more on page seven). They are said to have been inseparable since, as they have lead their team to victory.

Our sources tell us that this act caused a rift between Mister Potter and long time best friend Ronald Weasley. When questioned about their falling out, Mister Weasley has this to say: "Harry was different after the fight at the Ministry two years ago. He was willing to do anything to fight You-Know-Who, even learn the Dark Arts. Now he's hanging all over Malfoy, I don't know if it's safe to put all our trust in him any longer."

Are we willing to believe that our Hero isn't as pure as we thought? One of Mister Potter's dorm mates had this to say on the matter; "I don't believe that Harry would ever go to the other side. He hates He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named far to much to join him, but I do think tht there might be a danger of Harry following in his footsteps once he's gone. He hasn't really been getting along with the Headmaster for years."

Headmaster Dumbledore didn't design to comment, but what of Draco Malfoy? No one seemed to think of his involvement in the entire mess until we were contacted by Lucius Malfoy, his former father, on the matter. "Draco was disowned for behavior unbefitting a Malfoy. He ran from his duty to his family and the wizarding world as a whole."

It seems clear to this reporter that the savior of seventeen years ago no longer exists. Young Mister Potter shouldn't be trusted with the well being of our world, much less the safety of his classmates.

Rita Skeeter, Daily Prophet

How dare that woman say such things about my Harry! I'll kill her! OK, so maybe I won't actually kill her, but I'm sure there has to be some kind of law against this. She'll cause a public panic, declaring that their hero is turning evil on them! I know that there is a difference between a Dark Wizard and an evil one, but most of the public doesn't.

And Weasley! I can make him pay for what he has done. Isn't it enough to abandon my precious Raven? No, of course not! Then he goes and slanders his name. I was going to hurt him for last night, but now the punishment will increase tenfold!

X

All through classes that day other people would slink away from us when we walked by. All these people that had been fawning over us for the last week suddenly didn't want to be within ten feet of us. Sure there were a few students that didn't believe the article and were the same, but they were in the minority.

I, personally, though it was all rather amusing. Sadly, my dear boyfriend was a people person and didn't see it quite the same way. The toll that it was taking on him to sit there while someone made a comment about him within his hearing was almost visible. I doubt that they saw it, but I did. He just didn't understand how they could all believe that he might be evil.

"Raven, calm down would you?" I asked as I rubbed his back. "It doesn't matter what that great lot of fools think. All the people that matter know the truth."

"How could all these people believe that I could, or would, do that?" he asked with pleading eyes.

"They don't know you like I do," I said to him and in truth, I believed it. If they had simply taken the time to get to know this amazing person, they wouldn't have been taken in by all of the hype. "They are just a mindless flock following the shepherd of idle gossip. Only the useless masses will believe this."

"Hmm," he said noncommittally as he rested his head on my shoulder. We were resting on a couch in our common room with dinner set to begin in fifteen minutes.

Deciding that Raven needed a good laugh and that this was a golden opportunity, I lightly ran my fingers over his side. When I received a small chuckle for my efforts, I repeated it. In a matter of minutes I had the dark haired man pinned under me as I tickled him unmercifully.

"Draco! Please!" He gasped between burst of hysterical laughter. "Please stop!" Merlin, I love it when they beg.

"Very well." I relented as I sat up and began to fix the hair he had mussed in his attempts to get free. "We need to go to dinner anyway."

"Brighten up!" he said with a smirk. "We have rehearsal after dinner." At the bright smile that crossed my face he laughed. He then kissed me on the cheek and whispered a soft "thank you" into my ear before disappearing from the room.

X

Earlier in the day we had been informed that rehearsals would be held in a secluded part of the dungeons. Turns out that way back when Hogwarts was first founded there had been a drama department. Apparently, Ravenclaw had been a lover of the arts, but lack of space on the upper levels forced her to place her stage in the recesses of Slytherin territory.

"Ah! Good you're here," Sev said as we entered through the large double doors. "It has come to my attention that we neglected to fill the roll of commentator and the lips for the opening."

Evidently, we were last to arrive seeing as the rest of the cast was seated at various places around the stage. "Well," Harry started, "Draco can fill in as the lips. Merlin knows that all Rocky does is stand there and look pretty."

"Hay! I have lines," I object. Just because I didn't want lead doesn't mean that I don't talk! There are no small parts, only small actors.

"In all of three scenes." Well, there really isn't a graceful reply to that. "And you are already so good at standing around looking attractive, that it really wouldn't be fair to the rest of us if you got out of it."

"Since you seem to have all the answers, oh omnipotent one, who should be the commentator?" I asked the green eyed Adonis.

"Remus of course," he replied lightly. "We really shouldn't have left him out in first place. He must feel so unloved."

"Not to worry, cub, I feel very well loved at the moment. Severus sees to that," the werewolf says, stepping out from behind the curtain. His comment caused a few giggles from the girls, a glare from Sev, and a smirk from Harry. "Who would be left to direct you lot of miscreants if I was in the play?"

"Well then, who do you suggest?" Raven questioned with a raised brow.

"Well, we are allowed to use all the resources at our disposal, right?" the amber eyed man asked.

"When did you become part of the team?" I asked with a small smirk.

"We'll call me an honorary member. Between Sev and Harry, I don't believe I have much choice in the matter," he answered with a smile.

"Get on with it, Moony!" my little impatient kitten called.

"Mister Moony would like to remind Prongs Jr. that he will get on with it when he is good and ready. He is not too old to be bent over Mister Moony's lap," the older man said in the third person and smirked at the pallor that overtook my boyfriend's face. It must be getting close to the full moon.

"You're right, I apologize," Harry murmured speedily.

"Now there's a good cub," Remus replied with a smirk. "As I was saying, resources include favors owed. I have a friend that moved to the States years ago, but he owes me one for setting him up with his current girlfriend. He was as much into Rocky Horror as I was and will love to use this to get out of my debt."

Before anymore discussion could be had, Sev said, "Let's do the read through tonight and see whose voice needs tweaking."

No one argued and so it was that by the end of the floor show, we all had our voices perfect for our part and were ready to start running lines. Some people needed their voices made higher or deeper. Others needed it made more harmonious and yet others needed a complete overhaul to simply be able to carry a tune. After that we broke into smaller groups to run lines together.

Hermione, Boot, Vince, Susan , and Sally-Anne were practicing the first scene with the Time Warp. Everyone else was practicing the scene in the lab, with Sev filling in for the lines where the others were needed. A short time later we all retired to our rooms for the night.

X

The next few days were about the same. Any free time was spent working on the play. The fifth and sixth years had decided to get together and provide props. Basically, they just sat down one afternoon and made a list to send to their chosen finical backer, Mister Natoli (He had made millions importing exotic potion ingredients and his only daughter was a fifth year on the team). Meanwhile, the second and third years had taken it upon themselves to research spells they could use for the 'special effects'.

On more than one occasion, I had to retreat to the library to do my homework. The common room tables were covered in fabric, wood, plans, designs, and just about every tool known to man. Apparently, everyone felt the need to do things the muggle way. Why, you may ask, did I not simply go to my own common room? It was always full of people running lines of practicing songs. I love hearing Raven sing, but if I hear Granger say that atrocious line about being lucky one more time I will be forced to hurt her.

It was Thursday, twelfth and at the moment I was helping Harry with his first scene. The only people to talk in it are him and Brad, who has like three lines, so I was filling in. Earlier that day, Boot had stopped by to try and practice with him, but he just wanted to try out the bedroom scene, in private, and neither of us were having it.

"I see you've met my faithful handy man. He's just a little brought down 'cause when you knocked he thought you were the candy man." Raven was getting good at that sexy drawl. Before he could say anymore though, there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." I volunteered as I stand and walk toward the door. I dispel the curses that I had previously put up to keep Boot out, before opening it to see Remus and a new person. He was tall with midnight blue eyes and deep, almost unnaturally so, crimson hair. Said hair was pulled back at the nape of his neck and clasped there by a golden ornament. This man's skin was a mocha tone, but it looked like under his inherent coloring, he was pale.

"Hello," the man said in slightly accented English. "I am called Edwardo Berryhill. I have been told that you are doing a play."

His words snapped me out of my stupor and I said, "Yes, please come in." as I gathered my manners once again. I proceeded to usher both men into the common room and motion for them to sit. "Would you like anything to drink?"

"No, thank you, Draco," Remus answered and I reseated myself beside Raven. "I just brought Edwardo here so that he could meet the remainder of the cast. Everyone else was in the Common Room."

"Yes, well, it will be a 'mercy killing' If Boot dares to hit on Raven one more time," I reply with a scowl. "Besides, how are we to learn lines with those people using that what do you call it? Hamber?" I looked at the boy who knew muggles for an answer.

"Hammer," Raven supplied.

"Yes, how are we to even think with them using that?"

"I understand," Edwardo said with a smile. "I am the friend that Remus told you about from the States."

"Oh, you'll be playing our commentator?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow. "Merlin help you. You'll need it."

"What do you mean?" Mister Berryhill asked.

"Our Rocky is going to use all of that brute strength to rip Brad limb from limb," the boy who lived began, "Various parts of the crew, cough costumes cough, are at war with other parts, cough set cough, for table space in the common room. Our lovely Magenta is beginning to get on everyone's nerves and the light people think it would be cool to do the whole show with just strobe lights."

"Merlin save us! Remus what the hell are you doing about this?" the redhead exclaimed.

"I have told the second years that the lights shall be properly done or they will each have five feet to do on why they should listen to their professor," Remus answered.

"What about everything else?" I question with a raised brow. Can't let the Gryffindors be the only ones with facial expressions.

"Nothing I can do about the quote unquote war, and Hermione means well," Remus said with a small smirk. "And quite frankly, if it were Sev that kept getting hit on, I might have hurt someone by now." That caused a small round of laughter. I'm not sure if it was because of his words or because of the idea that someone would be masochistic enough to repeatedly make unwanted advances on my godfather. Either way, it is good to know that I wasn't the only possessive one. "Anyway, we just stopped by to say hi. Albus wants to meet Edwardo before dinner, so we better be on our way."

"Bye Remmy. It was nice to meet you Mister Berryhill," Harry said with a smile.

"And you Mister Potter, Mister Malfoy," the older man said as he and Lupin made their way to the door.

After they left, Raven turned to me and asked, "Where were we?" in a quizzical voice.

"In the middle of Sweet Transvestite. Near the beginning," I reply.

Picking a random spot to start with, he began to sing, "I'm not much of a man by the light of day, but by night I'm one hell of a lover..."

TBC


	12. Chapter Twelve

True Friends

By: Craw/Brad

Author's Notes: Ok, sorry this took so long, but I seem to have lost my copy of RHPS and had to look up the words online. Apparently there isn't a single site that has every thing I needed on it... Sorry. Now, I have made a C2 community and need staff. Title is 'Slash is like coffee'. It would only hold Harry/ fics and I would hold presidential veto on which fics get added. If you would care to be made staff, sign on and say so in your review.

Chapter Twelve

The next day, after classes, I lay with Harry on my bed cuddling to his back as he ran lines with, well, the rest of the cast. They had been going for a while, but we almost knew all our lines by heart, they had even begun to haunt my dreams. Anyway, we had decided to take a break for a few moments. People were situated in various places having discussions. None of that mattered at the moment, though.

"Raven?" I breathed softly into his ear.

"Hmm?" he asked as he pulled my arms a little tighter around his waist.

"Would you come with me to Hogsmead this weekend?"

"Of course, Dray," he answers with out giving it a thought.

"Let's get back to it!" Remus declared happily. "You still need to work a little more on the timing of the Floor Show."

"Monday we will begin rehearsals at the set again," Uncle Sev put in. "The first years are almost done."

"When will costumes be ready?" Harry asked. "I'll need time with the shoes."

"By Wednesday at the latest," Remus answered. "Now, from the top."

X

Saturday morning found my green-eyed boyfriend and I in the Hogsmead robe shop. This shop wasn't as large as the ones in London, and didn't have nearly the selection. Harry was currently wearing a deep purple robe with black trim and lining. It lay open in the front and showed off a tight black shirt and leather pants.

"What do you think?" the sales person asked as he slowly turned in front of the full length mirror.

"I would prefer both sleeveless." Harry answered waving a hand at the large bell-like sleeves. "Other than that, it will do."

"We can remove the sleeves if you would like," she replied. "If you would leave it here and return for them later, we should have it done by this afternoon."

"That's fine," Raven said as he moved toward the dressing room. I picked up my chosen outfit and moved with him.

Twenty minutes later we left to wander until our clothes were ready. My choice was very near the same as my personal Adonis's, but instead of purple, my robe was a deep sea blue. For sure, we would be the best looking people at the ball.

Sometime around lunch, I sighted Weasley coming our way. He had been avoiding me for the last few days and I was ready to get to the vengeance.

"Look, it's the fag and ferret!" he exclaimed as he came closer to us, trailed by Dean Thomas.

"Hello Weasel, Weasel's lackey," I answered with a nod. Without missing a beat, I pointed my wand at them and declared, "Avada Desha!" This curse, while not technically illegal, is highly frowned upon. It drains one's magical energy to an almost totally diminished state. It leaves the person whom it is cast upon in a rather weak state for about a week.

I calmly led Harry into the three broomsticks before either had time to react. Ordering two butterbeers, we sat down for lunch.

X

The remainder of the week went by in a flurry of activity. Before anyone knew it, it was the night of the last dress rehearsal. We were half way through the last run before problems started to crop up.

It was the bedroom scene between Frank and Brad when I heard it. I was in back getting made up for my scene with Janet when suddenly it wasn't Brad saying 'no' any longer.

"Let go of me, damnit!" came the cry of my Raven. "Terry if you don't get off, I'm going to hurt you," he said a little calmer.

"I know you want it, too, my beloved," Boot said huskily. "You can do so much better than that Slytherin scum." A loud smack resounded and then, "If you are going to be like that I'll have too show you the way. You'll come to love me as much as I love you."

"Dear Merlin! Draco!" I was already on stage, but Boot had spelled the curtains closed. My boyfriend's cry was enough to spur me into action again. I grabbed the knife that was sitting in the wings waiting for the Dinner scene. The spell may keep me from opening it, but nothing was in place to keep me from cutting the curtains open.

Within seconds, a large strip of it fell away to reveal my poor Harry tied up under the Ravenclaw. Thankfully, they were both still dressed, but Boot was forcing his tong down my boyfriend's throat as Harry thrashed about, whimpering.

Faster than I could blink, Lupin tore the pseudo-rapist away from his charge. The blue eyed boy was pinned to the wall and no longer my concern. Now I had to focus on Harry.

My baby's wrists were red from where he had struggled and I sure that if I had taken much longer, they would have been bleeding. When I had said they were clothed, I was being lenient. Harry was in fish-net, a silken Speedo, and a corset and Boot had only been in a shirt and briefs.

"Are you ok?" I asked as I dealt with the restraints on his legs.

"I'm fine I guess," he said shakily. "Just get me out of here."

"Of course, honey," I replied, stroking his hair. I lifted him into my arms and brought him with me off the bed. "Do you want to keep going or call it a night?"

"I think I can make it through, just keep him away from me," my brave little lion said. "Who are we going to get to play Brad?"

"Don't worry about that, Harry," Remus said from where he still had Boot pinned to the wall. "Why don't you have Draco take you up to your room?"

"The play is tomorrow," Raven protested. "We have to finish this."

"You know the lines and what to do. So does everyone else," Sev said from where he was seated in a muggle wheel-chair. "Not finishing one rehearsal isn't going to kill us."

"But Brad--"

"I will play Brad," Remus snapped. "I'll get them to alter the costume tomorrow. Now go to bed."

Without waiting for my cute little Savior to say anything, I carried him out of the room.

X

Once I had my boyfriend stripped down and curled up under the blankets, I cuddled up beside him. "How do you feel?" I asked softly.

"How could he really do that? I mean, I knew that he had a thing for me, but why do that?" He sounded near tears. I didn't know what to say. I have no clue why the Ravenclaw did what he did, so I answered, "I don't know. Some people just aren't all there.

After a few minutes of lying there quietly, I asked, "Can I get you anything?"

"No," he hesitated a moment before asking with pleading eyes. "Can you just... hold me?"

"Of course, Raven," I answered, wrapping my arms tightly around his smaller frame.

X

The next day went by in a whirlwind of activity. That morning at breakfast, Dumbledore informed us we would be the first team to present our play. We were to go on right before dinner that night. Winners were told that their activity needed to take place after their play tomorrow and lunch.

As they congregated to discuss what they would be choosing for the next task, we were going over our last minute details. We had to hope that changing Brad this late in the game wouldn't throw us off too badly. The set and costumes were finished. The lights and sounds were golden. It's all on us now.

Classes flew by and next thing I knew we had half an hour before show time. Everyone was in their opening costume. A handful of fifth and sixth year girls had volunteered to do make up and were busily doing the wedding party's. Harry, Hermione, Remus, Vince and Sally-Anne were already ready for the opening and waiting in the wings.

"I don't know if I can do this." Susan Bones said, coming up behind me. "I mean I'm not charismatic like you and Harry. Hell, most people don't even know I'm in Hufflepuff."

"Calm down," I said turning to her. "You will do perfectly. Just like you did at rehearsals."

"He's right you know," Raven came up behind the worried blond. "If for no other reason than because Draco said so, the production will go smashingly."

The girl let out a relieved sigh. "Thank you, I needed to hear that." With a slight smile, she walked off to find Silvara.

"Everything will work out alright, won't it?" Harry asked a little uncertainly. He would be sure for everyone else, but even the boy who lived was nervous about this.

"Of course it will, Raven," I said reassuringly as I pulled him close. Resting my forehead against his, I continue, "After all the work we put into it, it has to be."

"Draco, you're up!" came a voice from our left. It doesn't matter who it was, what matters is that I was about to do the opening number to a possibly unresponsive crowd, all alone. I was officially frightened.

"Go on," Harry urged. "You'll be amazing." With that, he pushed me toward the direction of the projector. Apparently this little box would be aimed at my lips and project them floating mid-stage. It would also let the whole room hear my voice.

After standing before it for a few seconds and getting the thumbs up from the girl standing behind it, I began to sing;

"Michael Rennie was ill the day the earth stood still,

But he told us where we stand,

And Flash Gordon was there in silver underwear,

Claude Rains was the invisible man,

Then something went wrong for Faye Wray and King Kong,

They got caught in a celluloid jam,

Then at a deadly pace,

It came from --- Outer Space,

And this is how the message ran,

Science fiction --- double feature,

Doctor X will build a creature,

See androids fighting,

Brad and Janet,

Anne Francis stars in Forbidden Planet,

Oh oh oh oh

At the late night, double feature, picture show...."

X

"I see you shiver with antici.... pation. I fear the rain isn't really to blame, So I will remove the cause... But not the symptoms!" Harry was done with his first real scene and that was my cue to lay back in the tank so that they could wheel me out.

Fast forward past a few moments of conversation that I have nothing to do with, and it's time for my one song as Rocky. "The soul of Demiclues is hanging over my head..."

X

The next hour went by in a flash, and before I knew it, it was time for the floor show. I had to smile at the sight of Raven bustling about in a bathrobe with that goop on his face. Even as it is, he is still quite lovely.

X

So the play was over and every one was off to the Dining Hall for dinner. The general consciences were that the play rocked, though some people didn't like it. One such person was very vocal with their dislike.

"That was one of the most disgusting things I have ever seen," Weasley declared loudly. "Just proves that fags corrupt perfectly normal people." He had just gotten out of the hospital wing that afternoon. Funny that they couldn't find any proof as to who was to blame for the state he had been in.

"Got what he deserved didn't he?" Finnegan agreed, equally loud.

"Oh, get over yourselves!" Blaise snapped. "It was far better than Animal Farm."

Weasel launched himself at the dark Slytherin. In a few moments, Blaise landed on the ground with the redhead straddling him. Between Weasley's hits, Blaise hissed, "I thought you didn't like men."

That comment just further enraged the Gryffindor. All of this took less than thirty seconds to come about. McGonagall came running and stunned Ron quickly. He fell off of Blaise, and to his left, revealing his bloody face. "Are you ok, Mister Zambini?"

"I'm bloody perfect," he replied sardonically. "Never before have I felt this joyous. This is the feeling they write odes about."

"No need to get snappish," she snapped.

"Um... Professor, maybe we should get him to the infirmary," Raven hazarded.

"Oh." She came back to herself. "Of course."

Greg scooped Blaise's battered body into his arms. "Put me down this instant, you great oaf!" the smaller boy exclaimed. "I'm not unconscious!"

"You can't walk up all those stairs," Greg grunted. After a short staring contest, Blaise simply nodded with a pout. As I walked between them and Raven, I had to think on how incredibly screwed up the last few weeks had been.

X

Later that evening, I learned that Winners had decided on a singing contest for their activity. This should be fun.

TBC

Mad love to my beta, Truthfulchaos. Review!


	13. Chapter Thirteen

True Friends

By: Craw/Brad

Author's Notes: I may be moving any time now due to family issues. They have decided that it was more cost effective to move me out into the middle of no where than to hire an assassin to off me. Next week I may feel like dying, so I'll go ahead and get this update out.

AN2: Apparently all of the characters listen to American muggle rock. I would have added some British bands, but I don't really like The Darkness and they are the only current non-American band that has a song I know the beat to.

Disclaimer: Before each song, I state the name and the artist. From there you can conclude that I do not own them. I don't own Harry Potter either; if I did, I would have killed Ron long ago and Harry would never have argued about being in Slytherin.

Chapter Thirteen

Winners put on a rather good rendition of Antigone. Two sixth years I had never seen before played the leads. Anyway, it wasn't my play, and therefore not worth spending much of this monologue discussing.

Last night we were told to sign up if we wanted to participate in the contest, and give the name of the song we would be doing. On the sign up sheet, it stated that only muggle songs would be allowed. Something to do with copy rights I think. Anyway, when the paper was posted, both Harry and I signed up. Funny thing though, the page apparently had a charm on it so that no one could see what song had been written down. Then, when I asked, Raven refused to tell me which song he would do. After that I had decided that if he asked what I would sing, that I wouldn't tell him either. He didn't ask.

We were already seated in the Great Hall for lunch, so the only thing we were waiting on now was for the Headmaster to clear the tables and give us room on the platform. As if cued by my thoughts, the plates and food disappeared and Dumbledore stood. "We have now seen two wonderful productions, well done." He paused to let the applause and cat-calls die down. "Now, however, it is time for the first signing contest held within these hallowed walls. Our contestants shall be call upon in random order and at the end of the afternoon, one winner will be named to receive dinner for two in Hogsmeade on the next Hogsmeade weekend."

There was a round of applause as he stepped down and Madam Hooch took his place. "I expect all of you to be respectful of your classmate's efforts and keep in mind that it isn't easy to come up here and sing. First up, Marius Blair."

A tall boy with Russian coloring made his way to the stage. He stood about 6' 2" and had his shoulder length hair tied back at his neck. After having the charm placed on him, we all heard it when he said, "Tonight I will be singing 'The Game', originally sung by Disturbed.

Tell me exactly what is it I'm suppose to do

Now that I have allowed you to beat me?

Do you think that we could play another game?

Maybe I could win this time.

I kind of like the misery you put me through

Darlin, you can't trust me completely.

If you even try to look the other way,

I think that I could kill this time..."

And so it went, People I didn't know went up to sing songs that I either liked or disliked. They were either good or bad. After a while it just started to blend together. I swear it was at least an hour before she finally called someone I felt was worth really listening to.

"Blaise Zambini," the flying instructor called.

"I'll be singing a song by Pink Floyd," he started. "It's named 'Hey You'."

Looking down he began to sway lightly with the music.

"Hey you! Out there in the cold,

Getting lonely, getting old, can you feel me?

Hey you! Standing on the aisles,

With itching feet and fading smiles, can you feel me?

Hey you! Don't help them to bury the light,

Don't give in without a fight."

He looked up as the music got louder and you could see a rare smile of glee upon his face.

He really was having fun.

"Hey you! Out there on your own,

Sitting naked by the phone, would you touch me?

Hey you! With your ear against the wall,

Waiting for someone to call, would you touch me?

Hey you! Would you help me to carry the stone,

Open you heart, I'm coming home."

Blaise had an amazing voice. He honestly sounded like an angel sent to Earth to preach the word of some god. He would probably win.

"But it was a fantasy,

The wall was too high, as you can see,

No matter how he tried, he could not break free,

And the world ate into his brain."

He moved as if he were a part of the music. As if it was speaking to his soul.

"Hey you! Out there on the road,

doing what you're told, can you help me?

Hey you! Out there beyond the wall,

Breaking bottles in the hall, can you help me?

Hey you! Don't tell me there's no hope at all,

Together we stand, divided we fall."

There was tremendous applause as the last line echoed off and my dark friend exited the stage. A while later, Weasley went up and butchered my favorite Marilyn Manson song, "Coma Black". I'll leave that experience out so as to spare you the joy of bleeding at the ears. The next notable, half-decent act was Granger.

"I will be giving a rendition of "You Oughta Know" By Alanis Morissette.

Granger was leaning on the front of the head table when she started.

"I want you to know that I'm happy for you

I wish nothing but the best for you both

An older version of me

Is she perverted like me

Would she go down on you in a theater

Does she speak eloquently?

And would she have your baby

I'm sure she'd make a really excellent mother."

There was a lot of hand motions and head movement as she sang.

"'Cause the love that you gave that we made

wasn't able to make it enough for you to be open wide, no

And every time you speak her name

Does she know how you told me you'd hold me

Until you died, 'til you died

But you're still alive

And I'm here to remind you

Of the mess you left when you went away

It's not fair to deny me

Of the cross I bear that you gave to me

You, you, you oughta know "

Suddenly her voice became cool and conversational.

"You seem very well, things look peaceful

I'm not quite as well, I thought you should know

Did you forget about me Mr. Duplicity

I hate to but you're in the middle of dinner

It was a slap in the face how quickly I was replaced

Are you thinking of me when you fuck her

'Cause the love that you gave that we made

wasn't able to make it enough for you to be open wide, no

And every time you speak her name

Does she know how you told me you'd hold me

Until you died, 'til you died

But you're sill alive "

She became more passionate with every line she sang. It was as if there was some hidden fire that she had suddenly learned how to tap.

"And I'm here to remind you

Of the mess you left when you went away

It's not fair to deny me

Of the cross I bear that you gave to me

You, you, you oughta know

'Cause the joke that you laid in the bed that was me

And I'm not gonna fade

As soon as you close your eyes and you know it

And every time I scratch my nails down someone else's back

I hope you feel it...well can you feel it?"

It wasn't really a song that went with her voice. Hers was a little too high and nasal for the song, but it still worked. She definitely had the attitude down.

Next up was little old me. "Listen up you prats," I sneered at the student body once I stood on stage. It was my moment and I already knew I wasn't going to win, so I should at least have a little fun with it. "This is a song by this band called Avenged Sevenfold. Song is 'Chapter Four'."

I began to jump around to the beat as soon as the music started. I would probably never live this down, but by hell, I was going to have a little fun! The lines in (...) were played for me along with the music so I didn't have to try and sing more than one line at a time. That would have been a mess.

"(Give me your hand,

Blood is spilled and man will follow

Infernal man, punishment to great to bear)

Conceived and born was one of light,

Rain and dark, the other born black night.

Raise your head and taste the courage,

(The one of light)

Fall from grace, unholy night,

I've come here to kill you,

Wont leave until you die,

Murder born of vengeance,

I close my brother's eyes, tonight..."

I could see the a shudder run through the crowed as the heard the song. Kinda funny really.

"It's cold tonight as the clouds turn gray,

And from my hands to my brother's grave,

You took his side, you took his gift,

Feel the power of a fallen man, crestfallen man...

Far away from this land I must go,

Out of the sight of the One,

A punishment sent from his hand,

A hardship none should know.

Now go out of the site of the One,

Away in this land you most go."

I knew that the next part was going to be a little difficult. Malfoy's aren't bred to be able to hold that voice for long. Hell, we were bred to not be able to sound so inhuman at all.

"Where has he gone? What have you done?

A voice commands from high above this earth.

From the soil I hear his blood cry out to me.

Murder, Liar, Vengeance, Deceit!"

I think I sounded excellent, perhaps not as good as Blaise, but still close. When I returned to the table, Raven assured me that I was amazing and that every one in the room was jealous that they couldn't be the one with their arms around me.

Half an hour later, Madam Hooch got up and said, "Last but not least, we have Harry Potter." There was an amazing amount of noise caused by this announcement. I'm not sure which they were happier about, finally getting to hear what the Boy Who Lived would sing, or almost being done.

Raven stood from his place beside me and went to the stage. Once there, he simply said,

"I'll be singing "Storm" by Saliva."

Harry began by swaying his hips lightly and as the beat grew, he added upper body movement.

"Life is like a melody,

Sang deep within my soul,

Sang deep within me,

And all these chains that shackle me,

They wont let me take control,

They want to take control of me,

I've got to rise above my life,

To find the reason I'm alive,"

He gazed up into the heavens for a moment as he sang that last line, as if looking to some divine impression for answers.

"I'll save myself, I'm all alone,

I've opened up my heart to find there's nobody home.

It's up to me, I'm all alone,

The message of life is turning,

Facing the storm,

Life is filled with your memory,

You were deep within my heart,

You were deep inside of me,

With all the pain that I'm wrapped around,

If there's a heaven up above,

I see angels falling down,"

He looked very sensual up there as he ran his hand through his hair. The dejected look on his face made my Raven look like a fallen angel.

"I've got to rise above my life,

To find the reason I'm alive,

I'll save myself, I'm all alone,

I've open up my heart to see there's nobody home,

It's up to me, I'm all alone,

The message of life is turning,

Facing the storm."

My lovely green eyed Adonis sat back down at my side. As the staff had a conference about the contest winner, I leaned over and whispered into his ear, "That was beautiful."

"Thank you," he said, kissing my cheek.

The teachers conferred for a few minutes before Madam Hooch came back to the fore-stage. "After much deliberation, we have come to the conclusion that the best singer and over all performer was," she paused for a moment, "Blaise Zambini."

My friend stood and took a bow. "Thank you, thank you," he said. "Now, I would like to cordially invite Neville Longbottom to join me for dinner on the next Hogsmeade weekend."

Even across the hall, I could see the blush rising in the little lion's cheeks. "S-sure," he stuttered out.

Dumbledore took that as his cue to stand. "Now that that is all sorted," he said once he had attained the students' attention, "Hugglebunnies will have until dinner to come up with an activity. Enjoy the rest of your day."

X

That night at dinner the headmaster informed us of the next day's fun. We were to hold a duel. Really, what were those Hugglebunnies thinking? Was there any real question as to who would win? As I was asking myself these questions, the headmaster went on to explain that there would be three different levels of competition; Beginner, Intermediate, and Advanced. The sign up sheet was passed around after dinner.

TBC

Review! Only three more chapters left, don't you want me to know you love me?


	14. Chapter Fourteen

True Friends

By: Craw/Brad

Author's notes: Sorry about taking so long. About halfway through it, I got writers block and couldn't think how to finish a duel. Thanks for sticking with this for so long. By the by, I don't know how many of you have bothered to go to my bio, but I am a huge Alan Rickman fan. Anyway, I went and got a list of his movies and was shocked by the number that I hadn't seen yet. So, now I have a list and am re-watching Blow Dry for the third time… If you haven't seen it, you should.

AN2:This is the beta-ed version. Watch Dark Harbor.

Chapter Fourteen

Hugglebunnies put on "A Busy Day". It was bad. I mean, the acting was fine, but apparently they didn't have someone like Remus to tell them no on the strobe lights. Then again, this was the team that allowed themselves to be named "Hugglebunnies", can't really expect them to have a huge mental capacity.

After lunch, we all had twenty minutes to get changed for the duels. So we scurried down to the dungeons. Raven had opted to not participate in the activity due to an unfair advantage caused by his extra training. When I heard this, I had to resist the urge to do a little dance. Now this thing was in the bag. I was so going to win.

Due to my oversight when running away from home the previous summer, I neglected to pack my dueling robes. Therefore, Harry lent me what he assures me is the muggle equivalent. He handed me a tight, fitted vest and a pair of flowy, black linen pants. Raven, little minx that he is, didn't even try to hide the fact that he was watching as I changed. Looking in the mirror, I said, "There is no way they fight in this."

"Some do," he argued. "Besides, I can promise you that you'll be the best looking person in the room."

"Well, of course," was my indigent reply. "I could be in neon pink and still be the best looking person in the room." When he pouted at me, I amended, "Perhaps the second best, if you're not in neon."

"That's better, not perfect, but better," Harry said, wrapping his arms around my waist. "We had better go down now or you might miss your own fight."

X

Not nearly as many people had signed up for this as had for the singing. I guess they weren't as excited about getting cursed as they were about making a fool out of themselves. Only five other people had signed up for advanced and we were to fight in three one on one battles and then the winners would fight in a three way fight.

The days first pairing were as follows,

Malfoy vs. Mac Dougal

Weasley vs. Zambini

Finch-Fletchley vs. Granger

After drawing straws, Blaise and the weasel were first up. I didn't really have an accurate gage of Weasel's power, but I knew that Blaise wasn't that strong in charms or curses. His true strength lay in divination and arcane magics. I didn't know what to expect once they begun. Before they started, Madam Hooch, who had been nominated referee, asked, "Rules?"

Without thought, Weasley said, "Anything goes, last person conscious wins."

Hooch looked to Blaise. "Nothing illegal."

At Weasley's nod, she blew her whistle and it was on. The redhead shot a stunner at my friend, which Blaise quickly blocked with a shield. The glowing wall stayed in place as Blaise sat himself Indian style and began to chant. "Spirits of my ancestors hear my call. Children of Anubis and Hades, I summon thee." As he chanted, a gust filled the air and a light mist appeared to waft off of him.

Weasley began to panic and started to send curse after curse, hex after hex at the other boy's shield. Said shield didn't hold long, but it was enough time for the mist around Blaise to become almost palpable. Weasley shot another spell at him, and like magic the mist began to dissipate. Once it cleared I could again see my long time friend, now however, his usually sapphire eyes had become a swirling rainbow of color.

It was well known that channeling ran in the Zambini line, but this was the first time I had ever seen it first hand. I was starting to rethink my chances in a fight with him.

Back to the duel, with a wave of his hand, Blaise sent Weasley flying into the far wall. The Weasel began to yell, "That slimy poof is using Dark Magic!" at the professors. This caused Madam Hooch to call a time out.

"What was that, Mister Weasley?" She asked.

"I said that he was using illegal magic! You saw him!" the redhead screamed from where he was still pinned to the wall.

"There is nothing illegal about using necromancy." It was Blaise's lips moving, but that wasn't his voice that came out. This new voice sounded aged, tired.

Hooch looked to the headmaster, who nodded. "Mister Zambini is right. Continue."

Weasley was quickly slammed back into the wall again. Blaise murmured something, looking vaguely bored and a light shot out of his hand. When the light hit the redhead, he slid to the floor unconscious.

"Mister Zambini wins," said the flying instructor.

X

After a few rounds of other level fights, MacDougal and I were up. MacDougal was a short brunette with light freckles. He stood opposite me on the platform wearing light weight dueling robes, his chestnut eyes glaring death at me. When asked to agree on the rules, he said without hesitation, "First unwanded, anything goes."

The other boy looked at me expectantly, as if he thought I was going to amend his statement. I simply nodded instead. If he wants to leave all my options open, that's his problem. We took our places, turned, bowed, and began.

Before I was even fully out of the bow, a spell shot by my ear. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a clump of silver hair fall to the ground. Raven isn't going to like that. I wasted no time in firing my own curse back at him. My aim was much better. In the day's fastest duel, MacDougal went down in the first round.

After a while, it was Granger and Finch-Fletchley's turn. After agreeing to very Gryffindor-esque rules, nothing dark or illegal, first unwanded, they began. It started with first year curses, jelly legs, and proceeded to seventh year, triple-burn. After twenty minutes, they started on spells not taught at Hogwarts. In the end though, the Ravenclaw became winded and quickly got hit with expelliarmus.

Later that afternoon, after the other two levels were complete and had winners, they called Blaise, Granger and I to the stage.

"Last standing," Blaise said as soon as we stood facing each other.

"Nothing illegal," was my contribution.

"Nothing too painful or scarring." I understand and agree with Hermione here. I don't particularly want to disfigure either of them, but if I had said it, I would have sounded vain.

The stage was large enough that we could all bow and take our ten paces before we began. Without a thought, I threw a silencing charm at the other Slytherin. Can't chant if you can't make noise, right? Too bad he dodged it. As he dropped and rolled, Granger threw a binding charm at him. Seems we both saw him as the largest threat.

The other boy didn't have time to get out of the way and was soon bound to the floor with ropes. Without taking a breather, the bushy haired girl turned her wand on me. I threw up a rebounding shield before her curse hit its mark. Sadly, it veered off course and hit a wall instead of doubling back on her. To retaliate, I sent a tickling charm back at her. Being in the middle of a complicated incantation, she neither had time to block or dodge. She took the hit in a victorious effort to get her spell off.

The pink light hit me and I felt as if the world had flipped and left me standing in the sky. I was, obviously, disoriented, but I could still see the girl laughing across from me. Behind her was a sight I had truly hoped to not see.

Blaise, still strapped to the floor, was surrounded by a familiar mist. For someone so smart, it is amazing how stupid Granger can be. As my vision began to right itself, Blaise's bindings designated. About the same time, Hermione countered the charm on her person. So now, here we stood, back where we started, only now Blaise was more powerful.

The dark haired Slytherin turned toward the girl and she flew back much the same as the weasel had. After she fell to the ground unconscious, Blaise turned multi-colored eyes on me. A look of recognition flashed across his face before he raised his wand. Almost instantly a sharp pain shot into my chest. It felt like something was trying to eat its way out of my chest, yet the pain neither increased nor decreased. It seemed as if this feeling would never stop. Moments stretched into hours, hours into days. After an eternity, I joyfully fell into the waiting arms of darkness.

X

When next I had a coherent thought, it was 'Glad Blaise is usually on my side.' After which I took a moment to note the hardness of the bed I must be lying in and the stiffness of the sheet dropped over me. I also registered a hand gripping my own and the soft, even breath of a sleeping person to my right. After taking all this in, I opened my eyes a crack. Not one of my brightest ideas. After a handful more tries, I managed to keep the gray orbs open. I was in the brightly lit hospital wing and Raven was sleeping at my side.

My lovely boyfriend looked positively angelic as he sat there. Not because of his beauty, though that was there in abundance, but simply because he was there waiting for me. For the first time since first year, I was truly in awe of Harry Potter. Not for the first time, I wondered what I did to get this amazing man in my life.

Harry began to stir after only five minutes of allowing me to indulge in what is quickly becoming a favorite hobby of mine, Raven watching. "Morning sleepy head," I quibbled as I sat up. "What happened?"

"It appears that Blaise channeled a relative that had a bit of a bad run in with a Malfoy while they were still alive." He paused for a moment with a smirk, "Your family just can't stay out of trouble."

"I don't see you complaining about me," I rebutted.

"Well, you're an exception then aren't you?" Harry's green eyes were sparkling with mirth, yet the worry lines at the corners were a bit more notable than they had been that morning. We sat there staring at each other for a few moments before I reached over and pulled him to me. He held me as if I was a giant teddy bear as he whispered into my ear, "Don't you ever scare me like that again."

"I can't promise you that, but I do vow that I shall do everything in my power to prevent it," I replied, holding the boy who lived just as tightly.

We fell into a comfortable silence until Raven broke it with a rather conversational comment. "You won by the way."

"What?" I asked, for surely I must have misheard.

"Hermione was down first and then Blaise was disqualified. You won by default," my little lion restated.

"What did I win?" I asked him.

"Well, that's the thing, no one ever specified what the prize would be. Therefore the headmaster decided it would be your choice."

I had to beam at that. I knew just what I wanted.

X

"Excuse me?" Sev asked. We were seated in his sitting room, him, Raven, and me. I had made my request for a prize, now I only needed to know if he would agree.

"I want Harry to stay with me permanently," I repeated. "I was told that my prize would be my choice and I chose to keep Raven."

"I'll see what I can do," my godfather said after a few minutes of deep thought. "But I don't think the headmaster will go for it."

"If he doesn't," I replied. "Then I want free reign of Gryffindor tower."

"I'm sure he won't go for that," Raven put in.

"Whose side are you on?" I snapped.

"Dray, I'm just stating facts. He would have to be insane to let you into the tower. I don't know who would be in more danger, you or my housemates."

"Bumblebee's sanity was never in question, we all know that he is lacking. I just don't want you staying in the same room as them." I really was worried for my boyfriend's safety. Who knows what those idiots will get into their heads to do? The ones that didn't care he was dating a guy felt betrayed that he was dating me.

"It's your prize. I just think your wasting it on me," the golden boy said.

"Think how much nicer my room is than the dorm you would be going back to," I countered. Leaning close, I whispered in his ear, "Private bathroom."

"I'm sure he'll say yes," Raven said in a heart beat. "He better." The last was said with a wicked smirk.

"Watch out, Mister Potter," my Potions Master said. "Your Slytherin is showing."

X

Later that night, we found ourselves in the headmaster's office. "So nice of you all to join me," he said as we entered. "Tea?"

"No, thank you," I said as my companions shook their heads. "We are here to discuss the prize that I've won."

"What would you like, Mister Malfoy?" the old man asked with a smile.

"I want free reign of Gryffindor tower," I answered with a smirk.

"I fear that I can not give you that," Dumbledore said with an almost hidden glare.

"Then I want Raven to stay in my room after this is all over."

"If that is permissible by both your heads of house, then I don't see how it would be a problem," he answered.

"Thank you, sir," I said as we got up to leave.

TBC

Only one more chapter! Review!


	15. Chapter Fifteen

True Friends

By: Craw/Brad

Disclaimer for old times sake: If you are reading the disclaimer, then most likely you have read all of them and all of my author's notes. By this point in time you know that I am a teenager from south Florida that has a huge crush on Alan Rickman… I think it is needless to say that I don't own HP.

Author's Notes: As of now, I don't think I will be doing a sequel. I plan on focusing on Anaranjada for a while and then beginning a Weiss Kurez fic, whose plot I have been playing around with for a while. I need to make sure that the people of that fandom don't think I'm dead…

AN2: I am now moved! :Happy Dance: Still have all of my stuff in boxes though…

Chapter Fifteen

Nothing of any remark happened in the following days. We didn't have any classes with Starfire until Thursday, so that was when I next saw Blaise. The other Slytherin had been avoiding me, but now there was no where for him to hide.

"Zambini," I called when I sighted him in COMC. "We need to talk."

Vince came up on one side of the smaller boy and Greg on the other. Together the three of us lead him into a corner of the pin. "Why have you been avoiding us?" Vince asked.

"How can you want to talk to me?" Blaise asked. "I hurt you so much." The last was directed at me.

"It wasn't you," I stated flatly.

"It was my body," Blaise countered.

"You had no control over said body at the time," I rebutted.

"That isn't the point! It was still me."

"Get over it," I snapped. "I'm fine and you will stop behaving as if you cast an unforgivable on me."

That was that, no one would dare argue with a direct order from me. Well, ok, now that I'm not the Malfoy heir, they might start, but I still had them trained well.

X

Friday night we had to watch Starfire's play. They did Macbeth. Pansy was a mediocre Lady Macbeth, but Weasley should never have gotten lead. That night at dinner, Dumbledore announced that the next day's torture, I mean contest, would be broom races in the morning. He also informed us that the dance would be tomorrow night, beginning at six.

Later, when everyone had retreated to their common rooms, I sat with Harry in a rather fluffy armchair. "I think I'll skip the races tomorrow," he stated from out of the blue.

"Why?" I questioned. I mean really, the boy who lived loved to fly. Why would he turn down the chance?

"Well, if you think about it," he answered. "Broom races are really just a chance for people with good brooms to show off. It doesn't take any skill."

"What do you propose we do instead?" I asked, wrapping my arms around his waist and placing my chin on his shoulder.

"Well," he began. "First we could have a bit of a lie in and then sneak down to Hogsmeade?" Raven turned uncertain eyes toward me.

Tilting my head to the side slightly, I leaned in to steal a quick taste of his lips. "Anything you want, babe." That statement was met with a glowing smile and soft lips.

X

The next morning I awoke to hands playing with my hair and a mouth doing wonderful things to my neck. I opened a single eye to see a head full of ebony hair. With a smirk, I quickly flipped so that I was kneeling over Raven. "Morning," I mumbled before leaning down to capture his lips. Leaning back, still straddling Harry's waist, I smiled down at his flushed face. "What time is it?" I asked.

Giggling, Raven shook his head and pulled my face back down to meet his. I guess we don't really have to get up yet.

X

By the time we had finally gotten up and showered, it was already eleven and I felt that it was long past time to get something to eat. "I'm hungry," I complained.

"We can stop by the kitchens before we leave," Raven said with a slight smile.

"But I'm hungry now!" I whined louder.

"That's just too bad now isn't it?" he asked with a smirk.

"I'm too hungry to climb all of those stairs," I replied matter of factly. "You wouldn't want me to fall and hurt myself now would you?"

"So, what?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. "You want me to carry you?"

"Yes," I answer with a smile.

"What makes you think that I can even lift you?" he asked with a glance at my larger frame.

"These big, strong arms of yours," I answered, running my finger down his bicep. "I know you can."

With a sigh, Raven said in a very put upon voice, "Fine." With a smile I threw my arms around his neck and let him grab and lift my legs. "You are not as light as you look you know."

"I'm lighter," I said smugly.

"Keep telling yourself that, babe."

X

After a quick trip to the kitchen, after which Harry wouldn't carry me anymore, the boy who lived lead me to the third floor. He walked up to the statue of a one eyed witch. Following a whispered password, the hump moved to allow us entry.

We seemed to walk forever and I had to ask, "Are we there yet?"

"We've only been walking for five minutes Drake," Raven replied with a sidelong glance at me.

"Carry me?" I asked after another eternity of walking.

"No," he said with a smirk.

"But why not?"

"I've already carried you today," he answered. "If anyone should be carried, it's me."

"But you're the big, strong lion!" I protested. "I'm just a little delicate snake."

"Uh huh," was Raven's only response.

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"What about now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No."

Thankfully a light began to appear ahead of us. I think if I had asked the golden boy again, he might have hit me. A trap door led us to the storeroom beneath Honeydukes. After sneaking into the main shop, we grabbed a few select items and, giggling, paid for them before leaving.

"So, what do you want to do?" I asked my dark Adonis.

"Let's take a walk," he suggested. "We could go up by the Shrieking Shack."

"Let's not," I replied. "It took me two days to get that mud out of my hair."

"So, what do you want to do?" he asked me with a raised brow.

"Shopping, what else?" I exclaimed with a smile.

"Shopping?" Harry deadpanned.

"We could check out the new gift shop on Lenoxx."

"Ok, but you own me one," Harry sighed.

We walked hand in hand down to a side road, Lenoxx. Three shops down there was a sign that proclaimed, "Unique Gifts" in purple hanging over a dark doorway. Harry held the door open for me while I entered. It was all I could do to take a deep breath and stop in my tracks.

On the walls were displays of fairy, dragon and even a few elf figurines. There were incense and oil burners, candles and jewelry. Walking in farther, I noticed a small book shelf and a doorway that led to what could only be called a weaponry. There were swords, daggers, and battle axes. There was even some small metal rings fused together sitting on a sign that read, "Brass knuckles".

"Wow," Harry said from behind me. "I whish this had been here last Christmas."

"It appears that we have a bit of shopping to do," I replied.

X

A half hour later we left the shop loaded down with new purchases. I had bought a pair of silver hilted daggers, a book on sensual messages, and a new clock. The velvet clock was a slightly lighter blue than the robes that I planned to wear that night and had silver vines along the hem. Raven carried a few new defense books and four forms of incense, all in the same scent, clove. He had sticks, cones, oils and powder, along with that containers need to burn them and a hand full of tea candles.

"Do you want to grab a late lunch or head back now?" I asked Raven as we walked up the main street.

"Let's stop and eat. By the time we get back lunch will be long over and we will need to start getting ready," Harry replied.

"Sounds good."

X

It was about two thirty when we returned to our rooms and began to prepare. Dinner would be directly preceding the ball at five. While Raven took the first shower, I began to read my newest book. It was interesting to say the least.

As I finished the first chapter, my boyfriend came out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his waist. "Raven, come here for a moment," I said, getting up from where I lay on the bed. "Ok, lay down here on your stomach."

With a suspicious look in my direction, Raven did as I asked. With his bare back exposed to me, I set to work. Kneeling over his hips, I began to knead his back. With in minutes I had him moaning under me and with a final nip to the back of his neck, I leaned back.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked as I got up and headed toward the bathroom.

"I'm going to take my shower," I replied with a smirk. "Was there something you wanted?"

"Get your ass back here!" he exclaimed as he chased me into the bathroom.

X

As the time for dinner drew closer, we began to get dressed. After the clothing came the hair. Raven decided to spike his hair up with royal blue styling gel and then spelled it to stay that way. I, on the other hand, left my hair down, but did allow Harry to put a few strips of purple in.

Slipping on our boots, we made our way to the Slytherin common room, where Sev waited to give the entire team a talk. It seemed that we were late, as the rest of the team was already congregated. Sev sat in his usual place by the fire, and as odd as it may have seemed to some, the chair opposite his was empty. Apparently you can train the other houses.

As I sat down and pulled the boy who lived into my lap, my godfather began his speech. "Tonight is the last night that most of you will spend with us in these hallowed halls. I hope that you take from this a measure of decorum and a bit of self control. Merlin knows you lot need it. If any of you dunder heads dare whisper a word against my house's accommodations, know that your life will become hell until you graduate."

Severus's statement was met with dead silence. Slowly one brave first year, a Gryffindor no doubt, began to clap. She was soon joined by a few more first years, then older students. Within a minute, most of the people in the room were applauding our potions master. With a glare around the room, he snarled, "Get out of my sight before I start to give out detentions."

The room cleared quickly and soon it was just Sev, Raven and I. "Wow," Harry commented.

"Apparently they liked your speech," I added.

"Let's see how they feel after their first potion lesson now that I am no longer their head," Sev replied.

"They already know you're a snaky bastard," Raven said. "I hardly think they had a chance to forget that fact just because you were nicer to them."

"I should take points for that," my godfather replied.

"But you like him too much now," came Remus's voice from the entrance. "Besides, you don't have time."

"Of course I have time," Sev argued. "And I don't like that brat."

"No, you don't," Remus answered. "You only have fifteen minutes to get showered and ready for the dance."

"I am dressed."

"No, you're not."

"This is all I have," Sev pointed out.

"No, it's not," Remus replied with a smirk. "There is a robe laid out on your bed. Now go."

"Fine, you annoying beast!" Sev huffed as he rose and started out of the room.

"I will get him into real clothes yet," Remus said triumphantly.

X

Upon arriving in the great hall, we found that all of the house tables had been removed and in their place sat dozens of smaller, four person, round tables. Shrugging, Raven and I made our way over to a table already holding Blaise and Longbottom.

"Good evening," Blaise smirked as we seated ourselves. "I was hoping it would be you two fine gentlemen that joined us. Quite a bit more enjoyable than some… less mannered couples."

"Crabbe and Goyle are sitting with Finch-Fletchley and Granger," I answered his unasked question.

Before anyone else could say anything, the headmaster stood and all fell silent. "Everyone looks simply lovely tonight. I hope you had as much fun dressing up as I did." Dumbledore was wearing banana yellow dress robes with fuchsia trim. "This month has passed all too quickly, but I hope that we all remember the friendships forged. We should all take pride in our house, yet keep the spirit of cooperation alive. Now let's eat." With a smile and a clap, food appeared and we all took the headmaster's advice.

After we ate, everyone was asked to leave the hall for a moment and when we returned, there was a single long table against one wall and a large dance floor. I pulled Raven with me and we were one of the first couples on the floor when the music started. The ball started with a slow dance, which was followed by a faster one.

After a time I stopped paying attention to anyone else in the room. Tonight it was just Harry and I. Tomorrow the war might finally break, Voldemort might attack any day. For tonight though, I could forget that and simply enjoy my boyfriend's embrace. Enjoy the music. They say that life is a dance, if so; I have found my ideal partner.

END

Tis done. I can't say that I didn't enjoy writing this, but I am happy it is finally over. Mad love and thanks to Truthfulchaos. Review and let me know that you care.

Brad


End file.
